Will It Ever Be Normal
by Mycreation
Summary: Four years after the War, Harry and Ginny are enjoying their first summer after marriage in vacation. Their lives are slowly evened out after war with the help of friends and family. But the enemy is always lurking in shadows and Will it ever be normal for the Potters.
1. Chapter 1

The Enemy strikes when least expected

Harry and Ginny Potter are sleeping peacefully in their hotel room after one of the best weeks in their lives. A week passed in their fortnight South African Safari tour. Ginny had a successful season with Holyhead Harpies and Harry's progress as an Auror was good over the past year. Though Harpies narrowly missed the championship, she cemented her position in their starting team and nominated for Emerging Chaser of the year.

They choose muggle tour in Africa to relax and enjoy some alone time with each other escaping the annoying Wizarding press which made prying into their personal lives their job. They left England a week after the Quiddich season as she was short listed to attend the national training camp for Quiddich world cup starting 15th of June. They wanted to have Teddy with them but their Family and Andromeda insisted only two of them. Ginny was only convinced after Harry mentioning about second and proper honeymoon but had some nagging feeling.

End of autumn and start of winter weather with warm sunny days and balmy nights made their tour even more delightful. The Luxury Suite made their stay even more gratifying. It had a bedroom with king sized bed, a living room, a dining room, an equipped cooking area and two luxurious bathrooms. The best feature to them is a lavish balcony on east side with large comfy lounges where they spent late evenings and early mornings.

After two days of nothing but staying indoors making love, they spent next couple of days exploring local wonders and evenings in beach. Their first Safari trip was a magnificent experience where they caught sight of three of big five. Ginny was very excited when they came across African Lions and both decided to spend most of next week in Safari. They went to shopping and dinner date yesterday and slept early morning after mind blowing sex.

Harry is lying on his back while Ginny snuggled into his chest with her head rested on his shoulder at crook of his neck. She was secured protectively with his arm around her waist and her arm around his chest and their legs were intertwined.

Ginny awoke from her sleep with some unpleasant sensation, the same she felt yesterday night at the end of dinner. Harry and she were having a great time when they both felt an odd feeling. They returned to their hotel immediately and it took some time to calm and go back to joyful mod which led to wonderful love making late into the night. They slept only a couple of hours ago and she is tired and should sleep till afternoon but her gut feeling is something's not good.

She shifted her eyes towards Harry and looking him sleep peacefully without any concern made her happy. Slowly freeing from him she got up and kissed his forehead. Putting on a robe she moved into balcony and sat in comfy lounger looking at the orange sky before sunrise. She was lost in memories of past few years starting from few weeks in her fifth year where Harry and she dated. Her sixth year was a nightmare where Voldemort took over England and death eaters taught at school. Harry and she broke up publicly. Deep down both of them knew they loved each other but waited for him to fulfil his destiny.

She learnt very less from professors but some friendships formed in that year, not due to chance but by choice are true and strong. Harry and she had gone through hell after the final battle and matured as persons and becoming normal again with their love and trust in each other. Harry's world crumbled the night after memorial at Hogwarts when he sat and recounted the events of final battle.

When majority of wizarding world celebrated their victory on evil, their hero couldn't digest the truth that his life was a lie till then. He is noble and most honourable man there, forgave them all but she will never forgive those who used her Harry as a means to win the war and those who never treated him the same as every other child. She is selfish about her Harry and she is happy about it because that was what pulled them out of hell after war.

After four years, their lives are slowly approaching normal. Harry became powerful rather he harnessed his full potential after that foul piece of Voldemort left him. They experienced some odd but pleasant things after they expressed their love and promised each other that 'they had enough and their lives are their own, they will live for each other and for family and friends not for whole world'.

They came to know about that after their wedding and their feelings are strengthening with time. They can feel each other emotions and speech is not required every time if they are in touch. It's as if they had some part of the other in them. Their Godson had played a big part in evening their lives along with their family and friends. A familiar presence felt and a hand came and rested around her shoulders, she felt secure and home and leaned into that presence without breaking her thoughts.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry awoke feeling comfort leaving him to find Ginny missing beside him in bed. He looked around the room to find her but she was not there. He got out of bed put a robe on and moved to balcony and found her sitting in the lounge looking at sky but deeply lost in thought. He moved beside her and placed a hand around her shoulders and she leaned towards him as if asking him to hold her. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. She happily moved into his lap and leaned into him with her back pressed against his chest and head rested below his chin. He securely moved his hands around her waist and circled her and she placed her hands over his.

He understood what happened and why she awoke from her sleep. He slowly moved his head to one side and said 'We will contact our family first thing in the morning. It's not even six, let's stay for some time. Love you Gin, I always will'. Even though speech is not required to convey their feelings they like to hear when the other say 'I Love you'.

Hearing this she turned her head and looked into his eyes replying the same and asking to hold her some time and he conveyed he will do as she likes. She gave a small peck on his lips turned resting her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. He kissed her on top of her head and moved her hair over one shoulder and started running his fingers slowly through her hair calming her. He liked running his fingers through the length of her long silky hair. He still liked it though she cut it to mid back for Quiddich. He kissed her cheek laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Repeated ringing of door bell woke her and the morning light made it sometime after sun rise. Ginny got up and moved to bedroom to change while Harry went to check on the door. He opened the door to find the receptionist with another stout middle aged man who looked in some sort of a hurry. Looking at Harry he addressed 'Are you Mr Harry Potter'. Harry had a bad feeling about this thinking the local Ministry found about him and replied 'Yes' somewhat dejectedly.

Ginny moved behind him by now and linked her hand with his, the new man replied 'Mr Potter, I am Abraham Smith and it will be best if we talk somewhere private'. Harry understood this, thanked the receptionist and allowed him inside and closed the door.

Leading him to living room and motioning to a chair Harry asked 'Mr Smith we can talk here, what do you need to peak about'. The man looked between the couple and answered 'I am from Dept of International Co-operation of South African Ministry. My boss and the Minister requested your presence immediately'.

Harry sensed Ginny's frustration and he had to admit he felt the same but he needed to stay focussed. He asked 'Mr Smith can you please tell us why, you can see we are not interfering with any of your activities and we are touring as muggles here'.

Mr Smith politely answered 'I am not supposed to give any details sir but if it helps you there was a call from English Minister an hour ago asking us to find you and my boss immediately sent me'.

Harry looked at Ginny and they both knew something bad happened and Kingsley will not involve the Ministry unless it's about their family or them. An unspoken agreement was passed and she went to bedroom to pack their belongings while Harry spoke 'Mr Smith please give us ten minutes, we will change and come with you'.

Mr Smith was shocked by this and asked 'Mr Potter if you don't mind my question How are you so sure that I am who I am and not an imposter, which I am not by the way'. Harry smiled and said 'I sensed you a Wizard and know you are telling the truth. That's why we agreed immediately to come with you'. Mr Smith looked questioningly at Harry who immediately added 'I don't pry into other's minds as you are suspecting. I felt you are not lying'. The ministry official knew about the saviour Harry potter and assumed him to ask all sorts of questions even before listening to what he has to say. He was surprised to find the saviour a normal man much younger than him.

'We heard how you defeated the dark lord in a duel and how you are reforming your world. To say the truth, I never expected you will tour our country anonymously' Mr Smith told trying to make a conversation.

Harry replied 'Well I don't know how much you heard but that was not how it happened, My friends and me, we had help from a lot of people in fight against Voldemort and now I am just doing my job'. Mr Smith kept his eyes on Harry studying him during this brief conversation and to say that he is impressed is an understatement, there is strange feel around Harry and it's even stronger when Mrs Potter is around him.

He felt like this young man is more powerful than he looks. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Mrs Potter from bed room 'Harry, I need you here to finish packing' and Harry went inside excusing himself. After ten minutes both the potters came to Living room dressed in formal muggle clothes and Ginny adjusting her handbag said 'Mr Smith, we are ready to leave now'.

Looking at their lack of luggage, Mr Smith thought they are coming to Ministry for a visit and said 'Mrs Potter, I would suggest you to bring your belongings as well'. Ginny said 'Oh, We are fully packed and our belongings are in here' and pointed at her handbag. After a brief discussion they decided to go down settle the hotel bills and take a portkey to ministry.

They landed in a small room and Mr Smith led them to another wing and pointed to Dept of International Co-operation Head's room. The room is spacious and well decorated with many portraits and pictures. Behind the Heads desk sat another middle aged man who rose upon seeing them and greeted 'Mr and Mrs Potter it's an honour to have you here even though the circumstances are not agreeable'.

Harry replied 'the pleasure is ours Mr Fourie, I will not lie to you it's never agreeable circumstance when you intrude the vacation of newly married couple'. Mr Fourie laughed heartily and said 'that's a good one Mr Potter, why don't we discuss more about this over tea' and started pouring tea gesturing the three of them to sit. He started 'we received a call from English Ministry an hour ago requesting our help to contact you and pass a message that you are to return immediately from your vacation, your Minister himself spoke with ours to take this on priority. We shall go to our minister and discuss your travel if you want to go back'.

Harry and Ginny sat holding their hands looked at each other and assured each other that all will be fine. Ginny turned towards Mr Fourie and said 'We understand that it is serious if Kingsley himself called here. We are ready to head back home'. Mr Fourie smiled and said 'Good Mrs Potter, let's go meet our Minister and decide further after tea'.

He led them out and they walked to another wing and reached the Ministers office. Minister's secretary led them into his room which is large and resembled head master's office at Hogwarts. Behind a large desk sat an aged man who looked up from his paper and said 'Harry Potter, come in have a seat. It's always nice to meet Potters but I am afraid we don't have much time to make acquaintance. Kingsley and Arthur asked me to find and send you back immediately'.

Harry was slightly taken aback by strange greeting. He composed himself and sat in a sofa pulling Ginny to sit by him and said 'Minister Peterson, it's a pleasure to meet you. Can you please tell something about this emergency? Is it related to our family?' worriedly.

Minister looked between them and replied 'Kingsley informed me it's a family emergency and you both are needed there. I am sorry I couldn't enquire further, he was in hurry'.

Ginny stiffened beside him and looked at him with worry. Harry put an arm around hew pulling her close and rubbed her palm with another calming her. Turning towards the Minister he said 'Thank you sir, we appreciate what you and your Ministry are doing for us even when you are not informed about our tour. No offence sir, it's personal and we are doing it muggle way'.

Minister Peterson eyed the couple for a minute and replied 'English ministry is an ally. Kingsley is an old friend. Monty and I studied together Harry'. He then told Mr Fourie and Mr Smith to contact their magical transportation team and enquire about Portkey.

After the ministry employees left Minister said to Potter's that it's difficult to arrange cross continental Portkeys in short time and they are arranging Portkeys to a Gringotts secure location in Egypt and they will make further travel arrangements. He asked 'Harry, I believe your relation with Gringotts and Goblins is good considering you are heir of noble and wealthy family'.

Harry replied 'I won't say it's great but it certainly improved in past couple years especially after I was sworn as heir and my marriage recently'. Minister slightly relaxed and said 'I presume you are crediting Mrs Potter for this' turning to Ginny he continued 'I must appreciate you for maintaining good relation with Goblins. They are not only helpful in managing gold but many other family deeds. I hope you continue good work Mrs Potter'.

'I try to do my best sir. I had the opportunity to visit them many times with Harry after war and having two Gringotts employees in family made things easier. Oh, Its Ginny sir, Mrs Potter makes me older'.

'That's good to know Ginny. I advise you to be strict in matters of gold when dealing with Goblins. They respect those who respect and save gold' advised the Minister.

'You said Monty and I, are you referring to granddad Fleamont Potter Minister? Ginny asked excitedly. Harry and She did some research on Potter family ancestry to find any surviving members or friends but they didn't come across this Man and granddad's portrait never mentioned him.

'Monty and I were contemporaries in school. We were Gryffindor and good friends. He became a potions master while I joined English Ministry after school. My parents moved here when I was in sixth year and five years later I followed them after realising family is important than many things'. The old man started explaining them about his relation with Potters. 'I attended Monty and Euphemia's wedding and they even sent me picture of baby when he was born. All of our friends passed away during first war and later my relations with England remained to personal level. My children and their children are settled happily here and the war in recent years further limited our contact.' he finished his small tale with mixed emotions.

'Now with the war is over and lives are returning to normal you can come on a vacation with your family and if you come you must visit our home. I am pretty sure your friend will be very happy to meet you even though he is a portrait' invited Ginny.

'Thank you Ginny. You are welcome here again and there are many locations which are good to tour with a guide. I assure you, your tour will be a secret as you desire and some of my family members will be most happy to accompany you' the Minister also offered sincerely.

'Thank you sir, we loved Safari and planned to do it next week but had to drop it now. We consider the offer next time' replied Harry.

'You were brought here very early in the morning, how about a nice English breakfast' asked the Minister.

'We just had Tea in Mr Fourier's office but some solid food is always better any time' said Ginny who is really hungry. Harry didn't show it but she knew he is as well.

Three of them finished breakfast and chatted about some things and half an hour later Mr Fourier came with few other Ministry officials who brought three Portkeys and handed them to the Potters. A ministry official from transport department explained them their function and gave the details about their destination and a letter to show the contact person from Gringotts in Egypt. A healer gave them basic potions to carry along with them and asked them have little rest after every Portkey.

The Potters thanked all the officials again and Ginny reminded Minister of her invite to England. They were led to secure location where Harry held Ginny protectively to his side while she hugged him around his middle and activated their first Portkey and vanished.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

The Night before – Ministry of Magic England

An emergency meeting is underway at the DMLE meeting room in the ministry building to tackle the latest kidnapping. Minister Shacklebolt, his secretary Percy Weasley, heads of DMLE and Auror Dept are present with some senior and important members. Arthur Weasley now a member of Minister's advisory council is also in attendance.

'What exactly happened and how sure are you about this? There isn't any time or I would have gone to the location' Kingsley asked Mr Robards.

'The auror in duty escorted them to nearby park after lunch and left them around 3.00 pm. The exact time of attack is unknown but it happened after that. We were reported at 6 when another auror went to check on them as a routine. She was cursed and left behind and kid's missing. Their intentions are unknown. No one claimed the attack or sent any demands' finished Mr Robards explaining the situation.

'I sent Dawlish's team and they are saying there was some struggle. They ambushed her, she traded some spells with them but they had advantage of numbers. No Portkeys were used. They must have Apparated. No clues were found and we cannot detect or track them' Mr Wallace sighed helplessly.

'They must have been following and tracking the family from quite some time. This looks like an orchestrated kidnapping with the motto to demand money or discredit Potter and Weasley families as revenge' reasoned Dawlish.

'We found no leads to track them sir. We put our best clues and tracking teams and found nothing. Those who did this had a chance to kill her but they left her after cursing badly. They used border dark spells but not unforgivable. They didn't touch their picnic basket or took anything from her. They must have took the kid and moved to other location before Apparating' explained Mr Williamson a senior official of DMLE.

'There must be something to start our search. Even the best of criminals will have some weakness. No one's perfect' Kingsley replied sternly to Mr Williamson. 'How do we move forward now? I want this case categorised as Code 'Z'. Stop all other routine activities in both DMLE and Aurors Dept and prioritize this. The kid must be found ALIVE' finished Kingsley emphasising ALIVE to all the attendants.

'I sent for all the Aurors who went as escorts to their house in past two months. They will be interrogated for any clue. I already assigned out best in this case. Proudfoot will lead a team of six. They are all assembled here' Mr Robards gestured to small group seated at the end of table.

'I suggest we divide into small groups and enquire all the old death eaters, neighbouring families and any other people she contacted in past week. This would have been easier if she gained consciousness but the healers are saying it will take at least two to three days before she wakes up' finished Mr Wallace.

'Add their house and Gringotts bank as places to be searched for clues. Ronald, are you sure you want to be a part of this? You know as an auror you cannot disclose the details even to family' Kingsley asked Ron who is seated in small group of Aurors.

Ron looked thoughtful for only a minute and said 'Course I want to be a part of it Minister, He is family. We haven't fought the war and won to live in fear. I will do anything to find him'.

'Very well, we meet again at midnight. We are not resting till the kid is found. I suspect they took the kid as hostage for bargaining or else they would have killed him there itself. This case is most sensitive and should not be disclosed to any outsider. I don't want panic among public, it will only make matters worse. I expect all of you to maintain tight lip over this and maintain confidentiality.' finished Kingsley ordering them to start their work.

They were divided into four groups with larger group assigned to investigate all the death eater families. Ron along with other two is to look at their house and question neighbours. Dawlish and Proudfoot are investigating the Auror escorts and Ernie and one other two are to look at Gringotts, Diagon alley and Knock turn alley. Once all the officials left the room only Kingsley, Arthur, Percy, Mr Robards, and Mr Wallace remained behind.

'Where are the other kids in your dept Robards, some of them are bright and experienced in these situations' enquired Kingsley.

'Ten from my team are attending training in Italy and most of them are junior Aurors, Potter and three others are on leave. The best among others were here' answered Mr Robards defensively.

'I don't see any reason to kidnap the kid. There was no death eater activity in past two years and most of them were either dead or under watch. I suspect this is for other reasons. Our family lost more than enough to war and barely escaped with every one alive. We are slowly reaching normal and the kid is bright light and hope for happy lives ahead. I don't know what else we should lose' Arthur Weasley hung his shoulders dejectedly and sank down in his chair. He seemed older than his fifty years.

'You have faced worse situations than this Arthur. We will track them and get the kid alive. Your son's right we haven't fought and won to live in fear or beneath some dark lords. We will provide even more security to your family till the situation improves' encouraged Mr Wallace.

'What about the rest of your family Arthur. I suggest we alert of them to stay on guard. How is Molly holding up? Asked Kingsley

'Molly went to St Mungos after receiving the news. Percy, why don't you inform the others about this after going out? Also ask them to come and stay at Burrow tonight. It's best if the family stays together' He told his son and continued 'I am going to St Mungos after this meeting Kingsley. Are you coming?'

'I will Arthur. Gawain and Nicholas please try to solve this quickly. Our priority is kid and his life. We will give them any ransom. Contact me if you have any progress, I will be at St Mungos or the Burrow tonight if not in my office' ordered Kingsley but it sounded more like a plea or a request.

'What about Ginny and Harry dad, how should we contact them? I don't know where they are, all I know is they are out of Europe' Percy asked Arthur.

'Hermione may know something. Why don't you ask her to join the others at the Burrow?' Arthur replied and added looking at the others 'I suggest we bring her into this case if we don't make any progress by midnight'. She is not officially a Weasley but he is certain that it will happen once she and Ron mature in understanding their relationship. He always considered her and Harry members of his family and they were even closer after war. Also she is the brightest witch and has the unique ability dealing complex situations.

'She may be pain arse but considering this situation I agree with Arthur. We will decide after midnight. Robards and I will also leave and come back by 11.00' concluded Mr Wallace.

With that they dispersed from the room and went to their jobs. Percy moved to his office and floo called all family members and Hermione to come to the Burrow immediately. He went home to pick Audrey and baby Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

Plans and More Plans

Kingsley, Arthur, Mr Robards and Mr Wallace assembled in the meeting hall fifteen minutes prior to midnight and waited for all four teams to arrive. After five minutes Percy came in and took his seat.

'Did you inform Hermione about the situation Percy?' Kingsley asked him.

'Yes, I called her to the Burrow along with family and informed all of them about the situation. She and all others are ready to help in any way possible. She is in her office along with Twins now' replied Percy.

'Where is remaining family son?' Arthur asked about his family worriedly.

'All the others are at the Burrow Dad. Bill is rechecking the wards around the house, Audrey and Fleur are with the Kids and Angelina went to St Mungos to stay with Mum. I sent an owl to Charlie before coming here' Percy explained while Dawlish, Proudfoot along with their group came in.

They were followed by Ernie and one other wizard, who went to Gringotts and a team who went to interrogate the remaining death eaters. Ron and two others were the last to come five minutes late and the Meeting started.

'Did you find any lead form our Aurors Dawlish? Mr Wallace questioned him.

'No. We interrogated them for any suspicious people or ay one who visited the house. They are saying No one visited their house except Potter and Molly Weasley over the past month. They also haven't visited any one and they usually go to the park in the evening almost daily. Today they went little early because the Kid is getting bored and Potter couldn't come as he is abroad' finished Dawlish.

'Jenkins was on duty today and he left them at the neighbourhood park at half past three. They said they will go back in next fifteen mins and the kid was reluctant to leave the slide. Jenkins had a date today and wanted to go early. He is not lying and doesn't know about the kidnapping, we gave him truth serum. He is saying he surveyed the park before leaving and there are only few other muggle kids and their mothers, no one suspicious' said Proudfoot frustrated as they couldn't find anything.

'Sturgis, Williamson what did you find from the former death eater families? Mr Williamson asked them hopeful of some clue from them.

'We visited Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Rockwood, Yaxley and Flint families. All of them said they have nothing to do with this kidnapping and they are ready to come to the Ministry for any investigation. Some of them even criticised the integrity of Ministry saying they are targeted every time some major crime happens due to their past' answered Williamson.

'None of them seemed suspicious or lying about this. They all openly agreed to come to the ministry and testify under truth serum. We asked them to inform us if they find anything and you all know what they will do. We couldn't find anything from them' said Williamson dejectedly.

By this most of the members in the meeting sighed and looked dispirited. Kingsley looked furious with all his subordinates but couldn't speak because he was mad at the whole situation. Arthur was observing everyone and smiled hopefully at Ron but he didn't get required response.

What about the other two groups, Have you found anything? Mr Robards hopeful for any small clue asked them.

'We checked their house. The wards are intact and property is untouched. The neighbours also didn't find any suspicious persons over the past week. I searched her mail and nothing foreign was found only regular mails and some letters from Gringotts. We also couldn't find anything else'. Ron answered and hung his head in shame.

Many thoughts were running in his mind. What will he answer to his best mate and sister, they expect more from him. He had done everything asked of him but the search yielded no results. He is having this feeling like they all are searching for some small clue which is out there in the open but masked for naked eye. He wanted his two friends by his side but he couldn't have them, one is far away enjoying with his wife and the other is near but at odds with him.

'We surveyed Diagon Alley, Gringotts and Knokturn Alley. There are no suspicious men in Diagon alley and none came to Gringotts with the Kid. The Goblins were reluctant at first but agreed to help when we took Harry's name. You all know about Knokturn alley, we couldn't search it completely during night. We informed all the barmen and shop owners to inform us about any new and suspicious men. Whitby is stationed at Leaky' finished Ernie who also looked helpless.

Everyone is looking at one another and didn't know what to say. Arthur hoped to find something but seemed helpless after that answer. Senior members who had seen other cases before remained neutral awaiting some instructions and junior members who are facing the situation first time lost their moral. Many things happened after war, Ministry rounded death eaters within next year but there were no kidnappings. The remaining death eaters either fled the country or attacked openly and succumbed to the Aurors and DMLE. Those who fled the nation were tracked and brought in for trails and sentencing for their crimes.

There were no serious crimes or notable dark magic usage over the past two years and everyone thought their lives were becoming normal and this happened when they least expected. Kingsley and his men worked tirelessly in building the Ministry and new nation but this one event will be a coffin to the hopes of a new world. Not only that, it will thrash the hope of Potter and Weasley families for a happy future. Kingsley knew that and is not ready to accept the defeat in hands of mysterious wizard. He decided to fight with all he had.

'I think we are missing a small clue which will open the case for us. It's almost ten hours and they haven't sent any demands. There is some ulterior motive which we are missing here. There are some rituals to track the persons but we need his blood. Any more ideas from any of you' asked Kingsley.

'Minister, don't you think this looks like something to blackmail Harry directly. We haven't checked his house yet, we could find something there' suggested Percy.

'I suggest we have a small team to continue our search tonight and start early morning. They might send some thing by morning or we will start from scratch tomorrow' suggested Dawlish

To say that Kingsley was furious by this will be an understatement. He looked at everyone around the table and found that Dawlish openly stated what many of them are thinking. He can see they can achieve nothing when they work without hope. This is another case for many of the officials seated there and he thought he is mixing personal and professional issues but he can't help it. The kid is son of his friend and most precious in lives of Potters. He didn't want to face Harry when he came to know about the kidnapping of his Godson.

'I think it's best if we send someone to check Potter's house for anything useful and it will be good if we go thru all the hate mail both Potters received over the past few months' stated Mr Wallace.

Kingsley eyed him and Mr Robards for some time as if reading them and stated 'I decided to bring Miss Granger and Misters Fred and George Weasley into this. They will help us in going thru mail and looking at Harry's House and I believe she can give us at least a clue. Percy, please bring them here. Robards and Wallace I need five good people tonight on this case. Two will assist Miss Granger. One will stay at Tonks house and one other will go to Hogsmeade and enquire. I will inform Minerva about this and ask her to stay on guard as well. Ron take your brothers go to Harry's house and search for any clues' Kingsley finished ordering them.

Mr Wallace and Mr Robards were discussing between them and with other senior members. Percy came in along with Hermione and Twins. Arthur looked at Hermione hopefully and she smiled encouragingly but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They sat behind Arthur and waited.

'Weasley and McMillan from Aurors, Turpin, Peasegood and Hooper from DMLE are staying for the night. Peasegood, you are experienced of the lot so you are going to Hogsmeade. McMillan and Turpin you are to stay with Granger. Hooper, you are good at disguise so watch Tonks residence. Weasley take your brothers to Potters house and check for anything suspicious for this case or not. Granger, Turpin knows about Potter's detained Mail. For Mrs Potter's mail we must contact Holyhead' Mr Robards gave the instructions about nights activities to all them.

'Gentlemen ... and Women as well, let's call it a night now and you are expected here at half past six tomorrow morning. Hermione, go thru the case file and the meetings are also included in that. All of us are hoping you will find a clue and point us in right direction. You can use this room and coordinate with others as well' said Kingsley but it sounded more like a plea.

'Good luck Miss Granger. We are all eager to see how you fare tonight' Dawlish said seriously but the sarcasm was evident. Proudfoot scoffed at this saying 'not again' and Williamson muttered 'don't start now' while Ron frowned at this and glared at Dawlish from the other end of table.

'I bet you will be more than eager come tomorrow morning' snapped Hermione with resentment.

Most of them at the meeting knew about the enmity between Potter, his friends and Dawlish. Dawlish loved to find faults and rail against Auror batch of Potter and took every opportunity to censure their actions from the start. Potter's win against him at end of training displays made a large dent for his ego. The fact that Potter and his friends only excelled after joining Auror dept made things even worse. The final straw was a year ago when Dawlish crossed the line and made a rude comment about Ginny. They duelled and Potter thrashed him in the second floor corridor as if he is a school boy.

Dawlish was mean towards their batch but his dedication towards duty and Ministry couldn't be doubted. Later he was promoted as law enforcement official (moved out of Auror Corps) and Potter was warned for attacking seniors. They never crossed paths before this case and things will only turn interesting now.

All the officials except the assigned five left the room. Mr Robards and Mr Wallace asked to contact them for anything necessary and they too went. Hooper left first to Tonks residence followed by Peasegood who said he will come back in couple of hours from Hogsmeade.

'What about Harry and Ginny, we should inform them about this. I would have contacted him but don't have a means to' said Ron. He knew Harry very well. Harry doesn't want to be kept in dark about the issues if it concerns him and doesn't wasn't others to take decisions for him.

'Hermione, do you have any way to contact them' Arthur asked her knowing she will have an answer.

'We can contact their hotel and they will connect us with them. All we have to do is go to Muggle London' answered Hermione she wanted to add more but restrained.

'I sense 'but' in your answer Mione, It's already a long day. Tell us what you know and save us all from your riddles' said an annoyed Percy.

'Well it takes nearly 15 hours from there to here by muggle way. Even if we contact them now, it will take a day for them to reach here. That's the catch' Hermione sighed.

'Bloody hell, they did go the muggle way' exclaimed Ron

'We can try to arrange some Portkeys if you can tell us exactly where they are' reasoned Kingsley.

'They asked us not to disclose their tour plan but this is an emergency, they are in South Africa Minister. I have their hotel address' answered Hermione. She also wanted Harry and Ginny to come home as soon as possible. The presence of Harry in situations like this always improved confidence.

'Great, I know South African Minister personally. I will contact him right away. Why don't you give me the address?' Kingsley asked her. He was happy at least the issue of bringing Potters home quickly is solved.

She checked her hand bag and took a pamphlet from it and gave to Kingsley. He took it and left the room with Arthur in tow.

'Go home Perce, have a few hour of sleep and come early. We are here and there's not much we can do now' Ron told his brother.

'Seriously, sleep is not an issue now. I can stay with Hermione and coordinate with you all' Percy said. He didn't want to leave his family in these moments again.

'Tomorrow will be a long day Percy and your help will be most needed in the morning after we find something tonight' Hermione said to Percy.

Sighing Percy got up said to contact him for anything needed and left. Hermione asked Lisa Turpin to get the detained mail of Harry and called the others to come closer and started reading the report. Ron and Ernie sat opposite to her while Twins stood behind her and read from above her shoulder.

'Hermione dear, can you read any faster, we are already completed looking at it' Fred said from behind her.

'Yes George and they call her brightest witch' mocked George.

'Fred, George I can't concentrate if you talk in my ears'. She pulled out her wand, muttered a spell and gave them another identical booklet saying 'there go at your own pace don't eat my brain'.

'Eat your brain'

'Why would we do that?'

'We don't want to be like you'

'Besides who wants to be like you'

'I can think of only one person and he is too thick to accept it'

'May be part of your brain can do the trick. What do you say Gred'

'That's an excellent idea Forge. It will save our ears from all the bickering'

Hermione glared at both of them by the time they said only one person but couldn't maintain it by now and smiled. Ron on the other hand turned red first but composed and said 'Oi you two, you are supposed to help us. Not waste our time' Ernie who was holding back till now burst out laughing followed by Hermione.

'I needed that but that's enough' Hermione said to twins and turned to her copy of report while twins sat beside her and started reading their copy.

After few minutes 'What can you say about Jenkins Ron? Hermione asked from her report.

'He is an Ok guy still a trainee though. Couple of year's junior to us. He does his work and doesn't pry in unnecessary matters. That's all I know about him.' Ron said looking at her but she only nodded her head from the report.

'What about those who interrogated the death eater families' asked Hermione but this time she looked at Ron.

Ron also looked at her and answered 'It's not Dawlish if you are asking that. Williamson went for it along with small group. Lisa is in that group'.

'Who all went to the place where attack happened? There must be something there, it's written there was a fight' stated George as if concluding his point.

'Yes and it's also saying they haven't used Portkeys or Apparated from spot. So they must have walked away and Apparated from somewhere else' Fred stated indicating his point.

Hermione took out a muggle note book and pen, pointed wand at them and charmed them so they are writing on their own. She said to twins 'you made a valid assumption and I think they have thought about it' pointed at the other two.

'Dawlish, Williamson and four others went to spot. They said they checked the entire park and no portkey were used there. There is a chance that they may have Apparated at other locations in the park'. Ernie answered them.

'I also went there when I went to check Andy's house. There was nothing in the place of fight. I checked the park but couldn't find any clue' Ron sighed.

Lisa entered the room followed by a floating sack of mail which interrupted Hermione from saying. She turned to her and took a look at the sack behind, sighed and started reading again. Lisa dropped the sack on middle of the table, took something from her pocket placed it on the table and enlarged it.

'Thanks Turpin. Did you also bring any snack' Ron asked taking a Butter beer from enlarged case.

'I am not your house elf Weasley' Lisa snapped at him.

Hermione suddenly looked at Ron from her report but he stopped her before saying anything by raising his free hand in surrender.

'I didn't ask her to use any Elf Mione' Ron pleaded Hermione hoping she will leave the topic there.

'Elf... Ron you went to Andy's house right? Did you find Kreacher?' Hermione asked curiously. All the three who were storming their brains from evening looked at her in awe. She understood she got a point there.

'Bloody hell, you are brilliant Mione. I didn't find him there. In fact I am pretty sure he is not in the house. If he had anything to do with this I will strangle him' Ron answered her sitting straighter in the chair hitting the table with his fist.

'Ronald! How could you think like that? He is changed and even fought with us in the war. We don't even know what happened to him. That attitude towards house elves should change'.

'Oh come on Hermione. Please don't start about House elves again'.

'Hey, you two can biker at home. The point now is where this Kreacher is. House elves don't leave their house unless master orders' reasoned Lisa.

'He is not Andy's Elf, he is Harry's and Harry asked to help Andy with Teddy. So Kreacher is staying at their house. I don't think he will answer us' sighed Hermione.

'He won't. Why will he after you coaxed him to become free' retorted Ron which earned him a glare from Hermione. Before they started again 'Merlin, not again. We don't have any more energy to listen to you. Please let's discuss task at hand' Ernie pleaded them.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other but remained silent. Hermione went to her report while Ron looked around the table and settled on Hermione. After some time

'What do you want us to do Hermione? There's no use sitting ideal until you complete that report' Ernie asked her.

'I am almost done. I think we should do few things before morning along with the assigned tasks' Hermione was cut off before she can add further.

'We better start the assigned tasks now and finish quickly, and then we can have some time for others' Ron stated not so wisely and started to get up.

Hermione gave him a filthy look for interrupting 'Sit down Ronald. It's better if you listen to me first. What I wanted to say before interrupted was we should find Kreacher and check he has any information. We also should check accidental magic in past day and continuously monitor it. I am not sure but we can find something' Hermione addressed everyone.

'Well finding bout accidental magic is easy, we can rope in good old Mafalda. How can we contact the elf?' Lisa asked

'KREACHER' shouted Ron hoping to find the old elf to materialise but nothing happened and Ron gave a look at Hermione.

'KREACHER' Hermione also tried but the result was same. 'I think we should check Grimmauld. Ron and Twins you are going there to check Harry's mail, why don't you also check for Kreacher?' asked Hermione

'Yes we will' answered Fred.

'It's half past two now. We expect you in an hour. We will start with the pile here' Finished Hermione pointing to the sack Lisa bought some time ago. Ron and Twins left the room after saying they will be back before that.

The remaining three occupants of the room started with Harry's Mail. Arthur came in after some time and said Kingsley contacted the South African minister and he responded positively. Hermione asked him to go home and come back early to which he refused, conjured a comfy recliner near them and sat down taking some letters. After going thru some letters he stopped reading, sighed, removed his glasses, leaned back his chair and closed his eyes.

Lisa felt bad looking the state of Arthur. Ernie who was observing her said 'Even I am getting irritated reading this bullshit. It's very hard for him going through that mail and reading about Ginny and Harry and portraying them as tart and Casanova'.

'I don't know what these morons think about them. I bet none of them know anything about Harry and Ginny yet they are stating not good together believing all the shit from papers and magazines' blurted irate Lisa dropping the letter she was reading and leaning back.

'It is agreeable if they express their opinion but many of them are declaring they made blunder in choosing each other and others depict them as one of them trapped the other into it' cried out an annoyed Hermione.

'Well I think a nice tea is needed to lift our mood. Need a cup you both' asked Ernie.

'I need mine hot with two cubes of sugar' replied Lisa.

'I need one too' added Hermione.

After some time Ernie came back and they sat drinking their tea he reasoned 'Kidnapper planned this with caution. I don't think we can find anything from this mail'.

'I am not sure we can find anything either but what we can do at this time' answered Lisa

'I think we investigate more from the kids view rather than Harry's' suggested Hermione.

'The Kid's an Orphan and his family is not famous either. From what we found there are no one who had any feud with his family. I don't understand why they went after him when there are many other high profile targets' Lisa asked them.

'Don't let Harry or Ginny hear you say that. They think Teddy as their own. You know Ginny wanted to take Teddy along with them, we all talked her out of it' Hermione warned her.

'I don't know much about the kid's family but I strongly believe this is about Harry' stated Ernie.

'Well may be you are correct but I think we should also look into his family history' Lisa gave her opinion.

'He is son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin who were actively involved against Voldemort. His paternal grandparents died long ago. Tonks dad died in the last year of war. Andromeda is from Black family but she cut ties with them when she married. But this is not a family issue Lisa. This is to discredit or blackmail Harry. Oh for Merlin's sake Teddy is God son of Harry and Ginny potter who are very influential and wealthy' reasoned Hermione.

'Yeah, this causes panic among public and papers will have a field day on Harry and Ginny' answered Ernie.

'They both won't take this well. They will go to any length and not hesitate to fight the Ministry if needed. Mind you they will be backed by Weasleys and other prominent houses' explained Hermione

'Then that can be exploited to cause political unrest. If that's true then this is a ploy against Ministry. Let's hope it's not the worst. I pray to god the kid's not harmed and released with some ransom' concluded Lisa.

'I still think they must have done more. They only put four of the juniors to do some reading and two others as lookouts. We must be outside now tracking those kidnappers not sitting here and reading this shit' Ernie pointed the Ministry's behaviour.

'I agree Ernie. Also from what I read in the report, they concluded they found no clues to work on. This can be interpreted in two ways one there are none as they say while the other is they are ready to accept the worst possibility like a conspiracy. It's clear they are hoping by morning the kidnapper will make an offer' Hermione pointed their feeble work in this case.

'How sure you are about conspiracy Hermione'. A voice suddenly called from the doorway. Three of them were startled by this and Lisa spilled her tea over the table. 'Minister, we didn't know you were here. We are just discussing...' Ernie shut up after Kingsley stopped him by his hands gesture. Hermione understood Kingsley wanted to hear from her but waited.

'I wanted you in this case because you are very smart and can see in a way we don't. You can tell me what you are thinking' Kingsley said looking at her.

'Well as you heard, there is a possibility that this kidnapping is more than just what it's looking like. There are some wizards and witches who were badly affected by recent ministry reforms and many branded Harry as poster boy for that. They might have a hand in this' Hermione answered him.

Kingsley understood she is smoothly accusing him for the turn of events but none of them planned or thought Harry will be regarded as root for the changes by public and Press projecting him as next Merlin added more fuel to their belief. 'You know we never wanted that' he all but whispered taking a seat at the table.

'Yes but you would have done better. We would have done more' Hermione also whispered regretting her behaviour.

'None of you are experienced politically and didn't expect press to twist your wordings Hermione. I couldn't openly condemn them because of my limitations' Kingsley tried to talk reason

'Well we all thought Harry was being noble as usual and not accepting credit. By the time we found what was happening it was already late' Hermione couldn't hold herself anymore. She was almost in tears.

'Most of you were very busy in making the laws and trying to get them passed without hitch. The public always need someone to look up to. It's always easy to paint one a hero and let him stand for what they believe is best rather than they stand strong when it's hardest. It also gives a leverage to put blame on him when he fails. We all are fortunate that was Harry because he is far too noble to exploit them. There's no use pining over the past' Arthur who is listening silently to the proceedings tried to sooth Hermione.

'Only San and Neville openly pointed those reforms are collective efforts and not Harry's alone. I know Harry more than anyone but I failed him there' Hermione was crying openly now.

'Gavin Hunt is far wise than most and anticipated the press to do something like that. As for Neville he supported his best friend. Gavin's life in Slytherin taught him many things Hermione. If it helps you neither Harry nor Ginny hold nothing against any of us' Arthur told Hermione placing a comforting hand on her head.

Hermione looked at him and found he is not lying or just saying to make her feel better. She knew Harry and Arthur became close after war. Ginny is always close to her dad while Harry looked up to Arthur as a father figure and after their marriage Harry became youngest son in the family. She tried to calm, excused herself and went out. She came back to find the other four seated at the table, Arthur and Kingsley having tea while Ernie and Lisa going through the letters.

'I believe you came to say something Minister before you were side tracked by my doubts' Hermione asked Kingsley sitting at her previous place.

'Yes Hermione I came to share details about the Potters. And your doubts are required now' Kingsley said looking at her pointedly stressing the word doubt.

'Any new updates about them' asked Arthur.

'Well Peterson called back. He said his team are on the way and will send one immediately when they locate the address. We decided to ask Goblins for help with Portkeys.' finished Kingsley.

'That's good. Goblins will not hesitate to help them. How are you planning to contact Gringotts' questioned Arthur?

'I am planning to send Percy immediately in the morning. I hope we find something before they are here. I cannot face them else' answered Kingsley.

'They won't be pleased even if we find Teddy safe. They will probe how this happened in first place' Hermione corrected him.

'I need your help to explain them about this when they come here' Kingsley looked at all of them hoping they are agreeing with him.

'Well I will help you in explaining them but don't think I agree with what you did or done. I will not stand in between when Harry hexes you. Minister' Hermione told him emphasising Minister.

Kingsley looked at her wide eyed hoping it will not come to that situation. Arthur laughed while Lisa and Ernie were looking between Kingsley and Hermione. Kingsley composed himself and asked 'So Miss Granger report your progress?' rather sternly.

She observed him and answered 'Weasley boys went to Potter's house and yet to come back, we haven't received any updated from Hogsmead, Diagon alley or Tonks House. We completed this half and about to start this before you interrupted us' sounding very official picking a letter.

'That's not much. I expected better' Kingsley immediately told her turning towards Arthur.

'What more do you expect in two hours at night Minister. I think you haven't contacted Minerva yet which should have been done' Hermione answered him sarcastically.

Kingsley who was looking at Arthur suddenly turned towards Hermione and said 'Hermione, thanks for reminding, I forgot about Minerva while speaking with Ministry. Come on Arthur let's not disturb the kids anymore' Kingsley said getting up.

'I let you know it's not me who is disturbing them' Arthur said while he also got up.

'Hermione I suggest you contact certain Weasley boy or else he might get sidetracked' Kingsley left the room saying this. Arthur followed him smiling.

'Hermione are you flirting with Minister' Ernie asked her excited. Hermione and Lisa looked at each other and then at Ernie and burst out laughing. 'Oh Ernie that's not flirting, it's just silly banter. I know Kingsley as a friend before he became Minister' Hermione told him laughing.

'He is trying to lighten the mood after the little crying episode' Lisa added laughing looking at Hermione had the decency to feel embarrassed. They went back to mail and nearly after half an hour Peasegood arrived and said he searched Hogsmead and found none suspicious. He alerted three broomsticks, Hogs head Inn and some locals. He went out for having a nap till morning. At around quarter to four Weasley boys arrived exhausted.

'We searched their house and mail. There aren't any threats or anything related to Teddy or ransom' said Ron dejectedly.

'There's no sign of Kreacher there Mione. I believe your doubt about him knowing something is correct' Fred stated.

'Yeah we also had a look at Andy's house. He is not there either' George added.

Then there are two missing or kidnapped here' Ernie concluded.

Hermione took the report and updated the findings. Ron enlarged the Butterbeer case and offered everyone while gave Hermione a muggle drink he brought from Harry's. Slowly one by one all of them dosed off around the table. It was how Percy and Bill found them when he came at six in the morning and woke them.

'Look at them Perce, sleeping peacefully without any care in the world. Dad was thinking they are working their ass out' Bill commented smirking

'I let you know we were really working and didn't know when we dosed off' Hermione glared at him.

'Easy there Mione. Aren't you picking fight with wrong Weasley' Bill countered.

'William Weasley I know you are not Ronald' Hermione shouted at him.

'Who said anything about Ron Hermione' Bill asked innocently.

She blushed but Ron came to her rescue. 'Stop winding her up Bill. Why are you here'

'Oh little brother I came to help you but Kingsley asked me to go with Percy to deal with Goblins' Bill finished

'There's a meeting scheduled in half hour. All of you go home freshen up have something and come back. There's a long day ahead. Leave me the report Mione'

'Where's dad Perce' Fred asked

'He and Kingsley went to St Mungos. Get up and move everyone or you will be late. Percy ushered them out.

'Someone has to stay here to co-ordinate with others. What if Peasegood or Hooper comes back or someone tries to contact us' Hermione asked Percy.

'We sent Peasegood home and Hooper will be relieved and asked to report at the meeting. Williamson is on his way. We will hand over the report and leave to Gringotts. If you delay we all will be late for meeting. Go home and come quick' Percy explained her.

Lisa and Ernie left to their flats while Weasley boys and Hermione went to the Burrow. Percy started reading the report. 'They found a new thing, Kreacher's also missing. I need to floo Mafalda, they pointed we didn't check for accidental magic yesterday' Percy said to Bill going to fire place. They left for Gringotts after ten minutes when Williamson arrived.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

An hour later Harry and Ginny are sitting in the visitors Lobby of Gringotts branch of Egypt waiting to meet Goblin Rowktooth. They avoided physical exhaustion and conserved their energy for travel by following the advice of Healer from South Africa.

'What do you think would have happened Harry. I hope it's nothing serious' said Ginny looking at him. He felt her worry and knew he had to stay strong for both of them.

'I couldn't think of anything for certain. It must be something serious otherwise they wouldn't bother us. Don't worry Gin we will be there in a couple of hours. I hope it's nothing serious' answered Harry looking into her eyes.

He moved one hand around her waist and hugged her to his side and kissed on top of her head. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to calm down but she had this weird feeling which she hadn't felt in couple of years. She was not acknowledging it but knew something bad happened or is about to happen to her family. She is picking almost same feelings from Harry and knew they couldn't help it. All she wanted to do is reach home immediately and have a good look at all his family and friends and know for sure they are good.

'Our friends and family faced the War and came out alive. There are no death eaters now and I can't think it happening again. They are good and strong Gin, Let's hope nothing bad happened' said Harry moving his fingers soothingly through her hair.

'That's all we can do know. Will it ever be normal for us?' she asked looking into his emerald eyes. The answer that came to his mind immediately is yes but it felt like an empty promise even for himself. She saw the conflict in his face and asked 'Promise me you will not pull some stupid noble act again for whatever reason. Anything there we are facing together'.

He turned sideways and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and looked into her dark chocolate eyes and replied with equal determination and sincerity 'I already promised you Gin. If you want to know again 'I love you and I have no intention to leave you ever no matter what. You are the most important person... no strike that, you are part of me Gin the reason of my happy life. You make me complete. I love you and always will, never doubt that'.

She was moved by his words and tears of happiness are leaking from her eyes by his truthful answer and feelings she felt from him. He gently rubbed the tears from her cheeks lovingly she moved her hands and cupped his cheeks and whispered 'thank you love'. He slowly moved forward looking into her eyes and gently touched her lips with his whispering 'No, thank you love'. They sat there whispering loving and encouraging words to each other. After some time a goblin came and took them inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A Warning Received

Twins arrived first followed by Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to freshen up while twins went to kitchen where they found Angie playing with Victorie and Fleur preparing breakfast. George sat beside Angie giving her a peck. Fred took the plate of eggs and fried bread also getting a hit on back of the head from Fleur.

'When will you boys start making your own breakfast?' Fleur asked him annoyed and started making more breakfast.

Seeing Fred already stuffed, George answered 'Why should we do such thing when we get delicious breakfast everyday' and added 'courtesy of you Weasley women of course' looking at Fleur and Angie. He took Victorie from Angie and started playing with her leaving Angie to assist Fleur.

'Did you find anything' Fleur asked them bringing more breakfast to the table.

'There's nothing much but we found Kreacher's also missing. There's a meeting at half past six where they will decide further action' George answered her starting to eat.

They were interrupted by an owl carrying the daily prophet hitting on the window. Fleur opened the window for the owl took paper and started reading and shrieked ' _mon Dieu'._ Angie rushed to her took one look at the paper and cried out 'Bloody hell' and called 'GEORGE'

Fred and George rushed and took paper from them and were shocked by the headline. Fred recovered first and shouted 'RON, MIONE GET DOWN NOW' and followed that with series of swear words. Victorie started crying and ran towards Fleur who lifted her and asked Fred to stop yelling.

Audrey arrived first holding baby Molly followed by Hermione and Ron still wearing his shirt. 'Why the hell are you shouting Fred? We are only upstairs, I bet half of the town heard you' Ron quizzed him.

'Why am I shouting? Here look at this. I will see how calm you can be' Fred threw a dirty look at him thrusting Daily prophet into Ron's hands.

Hermione took it from Ron and opened it. Audrey came to her side while Ron stood behind her. They were shocked to find the headline which read

 **Harry Potter – Become a Squib**

 _We at Daily Prophet received an anonymous letter early today morning stating they have Kidnapped 'the Saviour of Wizarding world' and 'the boy who lived', Harry Potter's Godson and will release him only when Mr Potter turns into a squib._

 _The mysterious letter also quoted 'Mr Potter always said he loves his godson. I want to know whether it's true'. The mysterious kidnapper asked Mr Potter to become a squib to save his godson. He quoted 'I want Mr Potter to make an unbreakable vow in front of Wizarding press at Ministry Atrium before five today evening vowing to never use magic again in his life time. I won't say any wordings, what I want is he becoming a squib and cease to practice Magic. He and his friends can come up with them'_

 _The letter was not signed and delivered by an owl which left immediately. We are yet to receive any news about the kidnap of Mr Potter's godson Teddy Lupin. Daily Prophet also ran a story last week that Potters are in America enjoying their second honeymoon. How can the Wizarding Saviour come back from America before five in the evening is to be seen?_

 _Does the Ministry know about kidnap of Potter's godson and wanted to keep quiet? Will the Ministry sacrifice a toddler to protect the saviour? Will Mr Potter really become a squib? We will try to bring you further updates in exclusive mid morning and afternoon editions today._

 _Story by – Matt Hornby_

Ron let out series of curses after reading that. Audrey and Hermione were reading it again. Fleur shouted at Ron to stop closing the ears of Victorie who started crying again.

'Marlins pants. This is absurd' bellowed Hermione throwing her hands into air. She looked at all of them and said in a low voice 'He can't take the vow' 'He can't become a squib' but the fear that Harry may decide otherwise is evident.

'We won't let him Mione' Ron assured determined, placing a hand around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

'Come on Ronald, let's hurry to ministry. I want to look whether such a vow is possible' Mione said composing herself.

'We will also come with you' Twins offered.

'No you get Molly home and let's all move to some where safe. The jerk looks like a psychopath. We can't take any more chances' Hermione replied with a hint of panic.

'The Burrow is one of the safest places Hermione. There's no threat for any of us here' Fleur reasoned

'Yeah and that idiot targeted Harry not others, else he would have got one of us by now' Audrey added.

'That's true Mione. Why don't we leave them here with twins? It's impossible for someone to breach the wards before us knowing about the attack' Ron tried to calm her.

'Ok but contact Molly and get her home. We will send escorts to Andy. We are leaving for the Ministry' Hermione reluctantly agreed and moved towards the floo.

Fleur followed Hermione and pulled her aside and said 'the search for Teddy is even more difficult now Hermione. You must calm down and stay focussed on finding him. All the others will only focus on Harry'.

The war changed Fleur into mature and calm woman. She blended well into Weasley family and stood by them in thick and thin. Ginny and she became close and even Molly accepted her as elder daughter.

'Thanks Fleur. I needed that' said Hermione hugging her.

Hermione and Ron flooed to the Ministry immediately and greeted by Ernie who was waiting at Atrium. 'Ron, Mione Have you seem the Prophet?' Ernie shouted upon seeing them coming into the Atrium.

'Yeah mate. It's a shock. Found anything?' Ron enquired.

'Had the meeting started? What are you waiting here for' Hermione asked him at the same time.

'Thought you want someone to go and inquire at Prophet Office' Ernie told Ron.

'That's a good idea. If you go early you can find out something from them before the office is flooded by people' Mione agreed with Ernie looking at Ron.

'Let's go then. We will find something or we will drag that blasted Editor and writer here' Ernie told them.

They parted ways Ron and Ernie went for Prophet Office and Hermione moved to the elevators for going to meeting.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Hermione strode into the meeting hall which is already occupied with Mr Wallace, Robards, Williamson, Peasegood, Dawlish and few other Aurors and DMLE members. She was followed by Lisa after few moments. Lisa came in shouting Mione 'Have you read this' holding Prophet. That caught every ones attention and Williamson asked 'What's new Ms Turpin'. She made copies for everyone and gave them to look on their own. That caused an instant outrage among the occupant and all started saying something or cursing openly.

'Williamson, go to Prophet Office and get this moron here now' barked Wallace getting everyone's attention.

'Ron and Ernie already went there' Hermione told him.

Kingsley and Arthur came in followed by Percy, Bill and Hooper. Once everyone sat Kingsley looking at many copies of newspaper asked 'all of you read today's Prophet then' which got a nod from table occupants.

'What's the report Miss Granger' Robards asked Hermione.

'Hope you solved the case' Dawlish added in derisive tone.

'Enough Dawlish' denounced Kingsley silencing him with a glare and asked 'Report Hermione'.

'Well Minister, We found Kreacher, Harry's Elf is also missing and concluded his absence is related to Teddy's kidnap. There's nothing notable in detained Mail or at Harry's house. We also wanted to look for any accidental magic located yesterday afternoon so that we can verify it with Teddy. Peasegood said he informed all the possible men and women in Hogsmead and Hooper came just now' finished Hermione.

'How is Potter's elf related to this case' asked Mr Wallace.

'Kreacher is Harry's elf but he asked Kreacher to stay with Mrs Tonks and help her with Teddy' explained Hermione.

'That's a clue which can give us some thing. I suggest we put Magical creature department in finding him. Did you find anything Hooper' Robards suggested Kingsley.

'No Sir, there's no one suspicious came at night but today morning around 6 a reporter from Prophet came and I sent him saying it's a private area. He didn't disclose anything about news' Hooper finished his report.

'I already asked Mafalda for the data about accidental magic. We can get the details in an hour.' Percy told them.

'Good. We already made arrangements for Mr & Mrs Potter's Travel. They are expected here before ten' Kingsley told all of them.

'That's all fine what do you suggest about the news Minister' Mr Wallace asked.

'If you give me permission Minister' Dawlish started and continued after getting a node from Kingsley 'I think we are giving more than necessary importance to this case because the victim is related to Mr Potter'.

'This caused an instant outrage among present Weasleys and Harry's friends while Kingsley asked 'Why do you think like that' motioning everyone to calm down.

'We won't take the same interest in any other normal wizarding family Minister. This looks like a family feud and the Kidnapper clearly stated what he desire. He is very smart and seemed to have planned this carefully. All we can to do is either give what he asked or leave the boy' finished Dawlish.

'You mean we should leave Harry to settle this doing nothing' Hermione asked him incredulously.

'Good thing you shared your opinion without beating the bush Mr Dawlish. Let me make this clear to everyone who has same or similar opinion. Potter's were neither normal wizarding family nor Mr Potter a normal wizard. Your statement of we won't show same interest in other families must be looked into. We will discuss about that after this case is settled. To make you all clear we won't succumb to demands or threats of abductors how clever they may be' Kingsley told sternly emphasising the word clever looking at all the occupants of the table.

Making sure his words registered he continued 'Edward Remus Lupin must be found. I expect you all will work accordingly. Mr Wallace and Mr Robards do you have any inputs' Kingsley asked both the heads. Before any of them could respond doors opened and a fat person in full body bind was levitated inside by Ron and Ernie.

'We couldn't bring the Editor but brought this chunky plump and here is the letter they received' Ron told them giving the letter to Robards. Robards passed it on to Hermione and asked 'will you do the honours'. She levitated the letter and muttered an incantation making a replica size of blackboard appear on the wall.

 _Dear Daily Prophet,_

 _I believe you take the pleasure publishing this._

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I heard you mention you love that half-breed godson of yours. You are a disgrace to wizarding community and failure as a wizard. I expected you to protect your loved ones with your history but you left them to have pleasure with blood-traitor tramp. The world is not a safe place and now he is with us. I want to give you one chance to save him._

 _All I ask is simple 'Become a squib'. Take an unbreakable vow in the Ministry atrium in front of everyone before five tomorrow evening to prove that you love the cur. Your intelligent friends can come up with wordings of the vow. I am watching you Potter._

 _Hope you choose wisely._

Hermione finished reading the image loudly and dropped the letter onto table and started examining it.

'There is no magic in that Mione. We checked it' Ernie told her

'The parchment is also normal and the ink used is a standard one' Hermione sighed and sat back.

'Percy take that for analysis' Kingsley said making a copy of the letter and released the new comer from his binds. The plump man got up with some effort and lunged towards Ron shouting 'How dare you arrest me. I work for Daily prophet'. Ron easily avoided his punch and said 'I will freeze all your body parts except that jowl. We only need answers from you'.

'Mr Hornby, we have some questions for you and you can leave after answering them' Wallace told him.

'I won't talk anything unless my editor is here' Hornby snapped at him.

'Hornby, you answer our questions willing or we force them out. Weasley, get Veritaserum' Robards told him calmly and Ron went out.

Hornby looked at everyone around the table and no one tried to say anything. Defeated he agreed to answer muttering 'this will be in tomorrow's news' and sat at the other end of the table opposite Kingsley.

'Tell us how did you get this letter' asked Robards pointing the letter

'Haven't you read the news today' ridiculed Hornby.

'Careful Hornby, Don't provoke me. I am already exasperated' warned Robards.

'It's true then, Mr Potter's godson is kidnapped and you are trying to cover up' Hornby asked eagerly. His face lit up as if Christmas came early. The moment the words came out Robards fired a hex and Hornby got stuck to his chair and yelped. Robards said 'Answer Mr Hornby' in a calm tone.

'It was around four we received a postal owl addressed to chief editor. It was an odd time for a letter so I opened and read. Immediately understood that was for today's Prophet. So we revised the front page and published the letter. I stacked it for Mr Cuff but your men took it' finished Hornby accusing Ron and Ernie.

'So Instead of contacting DMLE you publish these kinds of letters and push the public in Panic' berated Hermione giving him a filthy look.

'McMillan, escort him to the cell. He will stay here until the case is settled' Wallace ordered Ernie who levitated Hornby along with his chair outside.

Once they are out of the room, Arthur asked 'what is our plan now' in general.

'Let's get the details about accidental magic, we monitor that continuously put couple of squads on that, one squad on finding the Elf' Mr Wallace suggested.

'One squad will make thorough search of Diagon Alley and Knock turn alley. Another will do the same in Hogsmead' Robards added.

'I don't think we can find anything in Hogsmead, Divert them to enquire about postal owls. Also you should keep two squads at your disposal to deploy when you find a clue. I also need someone to guard Mrs Tonks in St Mungos' Kingsley told them.

'I suggest you also provide protection to Weasley family, Minister. He openly threatened the loved ones of Harry'. Hermione reasoned.

'Hmm, What can you think about this kidnapper from the letter' Kingsley asked everyone.

'He is a supporter of Pure-blood ideology. He called Ginny a blood traitor' Lisa immediately replied.

'Yeah he also called Teddy a half breed' Bill pointed.

'It seems he planned this for quite some time. He choose the time Mr Potter left England' Williamson have his view.

'I think he stalked Potters and their families and carefully selected his target. He also would have studied about Potter or else how can you think he put such a condition without knowing Potter will accept to it' Dawlish told them reluctantly.

'That's correct. Harry is too noble for his own good. He didn't ask for Harry's death. He wanted to humiliate him and enjoy looking at Harry leading life as a squib' Hermione told them with disgust in her voice towards the evil plan.

'You are correct but all of you are forgetting a crucial thing here Miss Granger, He never promised to release the Kid even after Mr Potter takes the vow. Whoever this one is he is very smart and have a plan on destroying Mr Potter's life' Proudfoot calmly told them the depth of this situation.

'Then why tell the world about that. He could have kept quiet' Ron asked.

'Not even a year passed after we declared all the death eaters are accounted for. There will be public outcry once news breaks out, We all will be busy maintaining order and he can carry out his plan with very few wizards hounding him' Wallace explained.

'Divide the squads Robards. We don't have any more time to waste. Let's get this bastard' Kingsley ordered losing his cool.

'No offence Minister, we can't spare more than ten from my team apart from Aurors. I need bulk of my team in few hours for patrolling. It's better to avoid any more fuss now' Wallace told him.

'Why don't you put hit wizards to handle public for today' Kingsley asked impatiently but after looking at Wallace's forlorn expression he understood Wallace already included them in his plans and sighed.

'You can recall other Aurors from training' Bill suggested hopefully.

'No. That will send a wrong message' Robards answered.

'Then what's the plan. We won't find him unless we search and you are not ready to' Bill arraigned.

'Mr Weasley, we are doing all the possible things to bring the Kid safe' Williamson retorted.

'Yes, but clearly that's not enough' Bill shot back.

'Mr Weasley, there's no use blaming us. You have to understand we are doing all we can. Suggest any ideas if you can' Wallace told Bill in a no nonsense tone.

'Wallace Robards, divide the squads, let's start the work' Kingsley ordered them avoiding further arguments.

'Williamson, take four others and investigate accidental magic records. Proudfoot your squad will look at all the known blood purists and have one member at their homes. Dawlish you stay here with your squad ready. McMillan you take a trainee and go to Prophet, Peasegood, Weasley and five others will search Diagon alley and other wizarding areas. We will ask Magical creatures department to search for the elf' Robards declared and everyone agreed.

'Wallace, assign someone to Mrs Tonks at St Mungos. Arthur, Have all your family at your home, it's for the best' Kingsley asked them both and getting a nod he continued

'Miss Granger, gather someone loyal and knowledgeable and research about this unbreakable vow' Kingsley told her and added 'your services are used when required Bill but for now this is a Ministry issue'.

All the assigned dispersed to their tasks while only Minister, Heads, Arthur, Percy and Bill remained in the room.

'What should we tell the Public Kingsley' Wallace asked.

'The truth.' replied Kingsley and explained. 'We will say that Teddy is kidnapped and search is underway. Death eaters has nothing to do with it and we are investigating the mysterious letter' after looking at the raised eye brows of others.

'Percy, call for a Press conference at Atrium in an hour. I will address them' Kingsley told him and left for his office.


	4. Chapter 4

The Saviours return

By half past nine the Potters arrived at Gringotts bank and were greeted by their Accounts manager. They were directed to a fire place and asked to go to the Ministry. They thanked the Goblins for their help and Ginny flooed first followed by Harry. Upon arrival, they are greeted by commotion in the Atrium. Deciding not to get stuck in between they moved towards the lift but a reporter noticed them and shouted 'Mr Potter' which alerted the others. They were ambushed by Press immediately and questions followed

' _Mr Potter have you decided to take the vow' 'Is what Printed in the Prophet true' 'Are you really in states enjoying honeymoon' 'what can you say about the kidnap' 'Is it true you love your friends and family'_

Percy and Bill who are waiting for their arrival quickly alerted the DMLE officials and guided them to the conference room. Harry and Ginny asked what happened but Percy said they will tell once they move into the room.

When they entered the room Ginny immediately ran to his father and hugged him while Harry greeted Kingsley and the other two heads. Ginny then moved to greet her twin brothers and Hermione the same way who came to meet her. Harry also greeted his family and Hermione and then asked

'What happened?' looking directly at Kingsley who didn't expect the blunt question only stared back at him.

'We know something happened to our family, tell us without stalling dad. I am having this weird feeling from yesterday' Ginny asked her dad with a worried look.

'Arthur please, I heard something about Kidnap from those reporters downstairs. Did something happen to Molly' Harry added upon seeing Arthur's reluctance to answer.

'Molly is fine at home son. It's not her' He answered quickly but couldn't continue further and stood looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

'All your family is fine Potter' started Wallace but stopped quickly when Kingsley shouted 'Wallace' and looked threatening.

Ginny repeated 'all family's fine' a couple of times while looking at everyone and settled on Harry. She suddenly turned towards Wallace and roared 'HOW DARE YOU'. While all the others were shocked by this, she turned towards Arthur and asked 'Where's Teddy?' Seeing their shocked faces both of them understood the situation and Harry's face drained of colour and he stumbled back while Ginny rounded Kingsley

'What happened to Teddy? I want the truth' and before he could reply Harry quietly said 'Take us to where he is. I want to see him'. All of them looked at him not understanding what that meant while Ginny stumbled back muttering 'No, it's not true. Not my Teddy'.

Hermione observing them blurted 'NO, he's not injured' before the Potter's took a sigh of relief she said 'He is kidnapped'.

'What? How can he be kidnapped? What the hell were you all doing?' Ginny demanded her family and cried.

Harry collected himself moved and took her in his arms and she cried into his jacket. Suddenly moving out of his arms she uttered 'I want him back' looked resolute and Harry said 'Kingsley, Tell me everything' not taking his eyes of her.

'It's better if both of you sit for this' Kingsley requested them. Harry conjured a couch and sat pulling Ginny with him. Kingsley handed him the case report and started but stopped when Harry lifted his hand. Harry held Ginny closely and started reading running his hand through her hair while she cried. He suddenly hissed 'Where the hell is Stebbins'.

'There's no use cursing him Harry. We questioned him with Veritaserum. He abandoned his duty but has no hand in it' Kingsley tried to calm him.

'Yeah he is already half dead thinking what you will do to him' Robards added. Harry glared at them both and went back to reading and all the other's silently watched him

'KREACHER' shouted harry suddenly after sometime but nothing happened. He called again twice and swore. Ginny felt his anger due to helplessness but she couldn't do anything as she too is on same lines.

'He is not at no-12 Harry, we searched for him yesterday night' George told him and Harry resumed his work. Once he finished, he turned towards the heads and asked 'Why didn't you bring in all the remaining death eaters? What are you playing at wasting time? Where's Ron'

'We cannot arrest or detain former death eaters for everything Potter. Surely you know that' Robards answered him.

'The hell you can't. You are bloody head of Aurors' snapped Harry. 'HARRY' scolded Hermione but stopped immediately when Harry looked at her menacingly.

'Harry, please restrain. We all are sorry for what happened and working on this from past night. Besides there's more to this' Kingsley told him looking at him pleadingly.

'What's more, Is Andy alright' Ginny asked him immediately.

'She was badly cursed and unconscious in St Mungos' Arthur slowly told his daughter.

'Will she be alright' Harry asked him.

'Healers are not sure what curse was used on her and by the time she was admitted, it already took effect. She's critical and we can only hope for full recovery' Arthur explained him and Harry cursed again.

'What's More' Ginny asked her dad but Hermione answered her by thrusting the Daily Prophet into her hands. Harry and Ginny opened it and were shocked by the headlines. Ginny let out a series of swear words and Harry sat stunned after reading the article completely.

'Oh No, you are not pulling another noble act Potter' Ginny shouted holding his collar making him look at her. 'I want my baby home. Do you understand?' grilled Ginny.

Harry came out of his thoughts and pulled her to him while the others looked at both of them not understanding the exchange.

'What's happening now and where's Ron?' Harry asked them.

'We are trying to locate the elf and one squad went to check the accidental magic happened yesterday. Weasley and his team are searching Diagon alley' Wallace summarised for him.

'We are trying to find a loophole in the Vow Harry to buy more time from the kidnapper' Hermione told him. 'I want in this case. I want to interrogate all the former death eaters myself' Harry told Wallace.

'Me too' Ginny added stubbornly looking directly at Wallace.

'Mrs Potter, I cannot send you on the investigation. Mr Potter as for you it's not my intention to put you through this but 'on what grounds you want in?'' Mr Wallace questioned him.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully understanding his question while Ginny glared at him. After looking at the heads and the Minister Harry asked him 'You are asking me whether I will participate as an Auror or as a parent.'

'Yes Mr Potter. In this case you can either be an Auror and work in the team or ... help us as a guardian' Mr Wallace answered him slowly.

Harry stood suddenly and answered with a sneer 'you are a fool to think I will sit on the sidelines or follow some damn rules when my godson's life is at stake'.

'Sit down Harry' Kingsley told him authoritatively. 'We are already facing problems controlling public and can't have you start more by picking fights without proof'

'Arthur, I suggest you take them both home and come back for meeting' Robards told Mr Weasley.

'I am not going anywhere' Ginny told them sitting firmly in the couch.

'Good then you can help us in research.' said Hermione and pulled her from the couch and took her to the other end of table. Ginny is clearly not interested but reluctantly agreed.

'I requested you to divert Ginny's protection to Teddy but you didn't believe me and crossed that idea' Harry accused Wallace.

'Mr Potter we already increased Mr's Potter's guard for coming season. Many of her present guard also went on vacation and I used others to fill them' Wallace explained him.

'Yeah fat lot of good it done' Scoffed Harry.

'Bill Can we do a tracking ritual' Ginny asked suddenly from the other end of the table.

'We can but he is the last Lupin. If we take blood from Andy we will get many results coz she's a Black and it's not worth it' Bill told her.

'I don't want to leave any option' Harry told him.

'Then we will do it. We can get Andy's blood from St Mungos' Bill told him and readied himself to go but George stopped him saying they will go.

'Can I have a look at the accidental magic records' Harry asked Kingsley and left the room with Percy after kissing Ginny when told that they are with Mafalda.

After some time Padma Patil came in with two aged wizards and middle aged witch and met with Hermione.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Percy asked Harry when he walked towards the lift 'Harry we crossed Mafalda's office. Where exactly are we going'

'To meet an old friend Perce' Harry answered without stopping.

They walked into level six and Harry roared 'Malfoy' entering the office. All the officials who were inside the office immediately stood from their seats to see what's happening and Draco came from his cabin and said 'Potter' in a low voice. Harry didn't say anything but waited for Malfoy to continue.

'You must believe me. I have no. relation to it' Draco said in a pleading tone.

'Then you have nothing to fear' Harry returned.

'I already told the same to Aurors yesterday they can question me' Draco replied but the fear was evident in his tone. By this time murmurs started in the office and everyone was waiting for Harry to say something. He kept looking at Malfoy and asked 'Do you have anything else to say'  
and Draco nodded his answer.

When turned back and started to leave Percy asked 'That's it. You believe him' and Harry nodded looking at him communicating not here. They both left for 'Improper use of Magic' office. They entered Mafalda's office and Harry asked her for the records of accidental magic. Taking them they both sat in an empty cubicle and started reading them.

'There are seven reports yesterday and only four after noon. We can search them in half an hour Harry' Percy told him excited

'There's no need Perce, all the reports are in Muggle areas and the kidnapper won't hide in a Muggle town' Harry told him.

'Why are you so sure? We can't leave any option' Percy questioned him

'One this bastard is a Pure-blood Maniac and two our detectors can't record accidental or underage Magic in a magical household. They trust the parents to take care of children' Harry explained him.

'That means our teams are wasting our time going after this places' Percy said in disbelief.

'That's what I believe. Come on let's look at the other records of dark magic and any magical spikes for clues' Harry told him getting up.

'But the spells traded were not dark. What can we find checking dark magic detectors when there isn't any' Percy asked confused and followed his brother in law

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry and Percy arrived carrying the records and went to the group who are researching about the Vow. Harry greeted Padma and the others and spoke 'Mione, will you leave that for some time and help me in analysing these' showing the records.

'I think you won't find anything with accidental magic records Harry but I don't want to leave anything for chance' Hermione answered him.

'I know we won't, Mione. That's why we brought dark magic and magical spike records of past six months' Harry answered her. She looked up suddenly from her book and said 'Brilliant Harry. Why didn't I think of that?'

'Pad, will you also come and look at this? You please continue the search about the vow' Hermione asked the others getting up from her seat. Harry conjured a small table in other corner of the room with enough chairs and started looking in dark magic records with Ginny and Padma while Hermione and Percy started the record on Magical spike.

'This was recorded yesterday afternoon but not meeting alarm threshold' Padma immediately pointed. 'That's near Andy's house' Ginny immediately said.

'It was recorded at seven past four. That means the kidnap happened then' Harry told the others.

'There is no another record in past three months. The previous one is in second week of February' Padma pointed out.

'Where was that' Hermione asked her.

'Cheviot Hills, Northumbria' Padma answered.

All of them looked at each other thinking about the place but none were certain. Then Padma again spoke 'Harry, let's take help from 'The DA''.

'We can't Pad, the Ministry won't accept us operating parallel to them. That will not go well with public and we won't get enough support in Wizengamot even' Hermione told her

'Your Ministry can go stuff yourself Mione. I lost faith in them when they couldn't solve the attack on Harpy's stadium. I won't trust them with my family' Ginny lashed out.

'In case you forgot, your darling husband investigated it. Don't you trust him?' Hermione retorted putting an innocent face.

'Don't start Mione' Harry told her but she scolded him 'It's not me who started Potter'.

'What's this secret you are not telling Harry' Ginny rounded him and when Harry didn't speak she continued 'Merlin help you Potter if that has anything to do with me'.

'Gin, I cannot disclose the case details to you and surely you know that' Harry spoke in a raised voice.

'Aren't we going off topic' Percy asked them both worriedly trying to calm the situation. Ginny continued to glare at Harry and he spoke 'you are right Padma, I will contact the DA if nothing comes from the next meeting' Harry told her and turned towards Hermione and said 'Mione can you go through all this, I want to speak with Bill'.

He came to Ginny kissed her cheek and said something in her ear. She smiled slightly and said 'Deal'. Kissing her once more he moved towards Bill and a few minutes later, both of them left the room.

'Where did they go Ginny' Hermione asked her when Harry and Bill left the room and Ginny answered 'Gringotts'.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

'Do you think they can perform the ritual in a short time' Harry asked Bill in the elevator.

'Of course Harry. Most of the tracking rituals are done with a shot notice' Bill assured him.

'They went to Arthur's room and flooed to Gringotts to meet with Potter's account Manager. They entered the inner offices of Goblins and entered Ragnok's chamber.

'Lord Ragnok, May your profits multiply' Harry and Bill bowed to him

'Lord Potter, Mr Weasley May your assets flow. How can I be of your service' Ragnok asked them bowing.

'Ragnok, do you know anything about kidnap of my godson' Harry asked clearly.

'I know he was kidnapped but nothing more' Ragnok replied him truthfully.

'I need your help in finding him. We want you to do a tracking ritual' Harry told him.

'Mr Lupin's blood was used in making his Portrait and the remaining was sent to study about his lycanthropy. I am afraid we cannot proceed further' Ragnok explained him.

'We want to use Mrs Tonk's blood' Bill clarified him.

'There will be more results but we can perform it' Ragnok told him.

'What else do you need Lord Ragnok' Harry asked him.

'We don't need anything else' Ragnok answered with a 'but' in his voice.

'Charge it to my Vault. I want my godson safe' Harry told him emphasising safe and clearly communicating gold is not the issue.

Ragnok called his secretary and asked to contact few others and make arrangements for a tracking ritual. He then asked Harry how the search is going on and Harry answered nothing was found.

'Mr Potter, are you sure there are no clues in the area. Even with the Master of plans, there will be something because planner doesn't execute it every time' Ragnok asked him which raised a doubt in Harry's mind.

'Do you need me here to perform the ritual?' Harry asked him suddenly

'I need blood Mr Potter, not you' Ragnok told him smiling but it looked like a sneer.

Harry pulled his wand and pointed it to the open space in the room. A majestic silvery stag appeared instantly and bowed to him.

'Hi Prongs, need you to carry a message to the twins' he continued 'Gred, Forge get the blood to Gringotts and meet with Lord Ragnok'. The stag bowed to him again and disappeared. Harry got up followed by Bill and left Gringotts after taking leave.

They flooed to Tonk's house and Apparated inside the park after talking with the Auror posted there. There are no muggles inside and Harry walked towards Teddy's favourite place.

'Harry, where did they find Andy?' Bill asked walking alongside him.

'It was near the rope climbers' Harry told him pointing in their direction. They moved near slides and scanned the area. They went to rope climbers and found markings of blood on the ground and also some blood on the walkway curb.

'Harry, if Teddy is playing the slide why did she come here' Bill raised a question. The slides are first equipment and rope climber was towards the end.

'I also didn't understand that' Harry stated and continued 'It was written they didn't use any form of magical transport. They Apparated from somewhere in the park' scanning the entire area.

'If you are the kidnapper Harry, where will you Apparate from?' Bill asked him thoughtfully.

'I will choose that secluded corner behind those bushes and big tree' Harry told him pointing to the corner and said 'Bill stay calm for few minutes'.

Harry closed his eyes concentrating on the air and all other things surrounding him. He turned few times breathing slowly and finally settled in the direction of the corner pointed before and said 'I feel they Apparated from there'.

'Harry, how you can say that' Bill asked him.

'Trust me Bill. I have strong sense of scent. If it was yesterday, I would have been surer' harry told him and moved towards the corner and Bill followed. They searched the secluded area for any clues but found nothing. Harry was little disappointed and concentrated again closing his eyes. This time he moved towards the boundary and found the first.

'Bill, see here' shouted Harry and bent over a small bush near the wall. Bill came running and looked above his shoulder and asked 'Is that blood'.

'Yes and It's not Andy's' Harry told him. This time he concentrated even hard and moved in the direction of rope climbers. He stopped near the bushes of the big tree and scanning them he found the second. He bent down and picked Teddy's stuffy wolf. Bill cursed the clues team after looking at it. Scanning the area once more they both Apparated to Tonks house and flooed to the Ministry Atrium.


	5. Chapter 5

Call for backup

When Harry and Bill entered the conference room, there was an argument between Ginny and Mr Wallace. The Weasley's are behind Ginny and Ministry seniors are behind Wallace. All the others are sitting at the table looking at them.

'Gin' Harry called her and she ran towards him and hugged him.

'Mr Potter, the meeting was scheduled to start fifteen minutes ago' Wallace pointed.

'What are you waiting for?' asked Harry rudely.

'Well first your wife is not leaving this room and so does your family. Miss Granger included more people in the case but we cannot let them in official meetings' Wallace told him irritated.

'What are you proposing Mr Wallace' Bill asked him annoyed.

'We cannot let any other except Mr Potter in the meeting' Wallace told his decision.

'I will attend the meeting and so does Ginny' Harry told him sternly with no room for discussion. Mr Wallace glared at him and looked at Kingsley for support.

'Harry, you know the rules' Kingsley started but Harry cut him off by saying 'She is also his Parent Minister. There is no need of discussion here'. Defeated Kingsley took his seat and motioned Wallace to take his.

'Harry and Ginny went and sat in the couch while Hermione and Percy escorted all others to another room. Once everyone is settled, Kingsley asked Williamson to start.

'We found nothing Minister, they all are muggle areas and with muggle born kids' Williamson answered.

'Our team are stationed at all the notable houses. We didn't find any new members at their houses' Proudfoot answered him.

'Amos, were you able to locate Harry's elf' Kingsley asked Amos Diggory.

'No Minister. We can see if he's dead or alive but we need Mr Potter's blood' Amos Diggory told Kingsley.

'Harry, will you agree with that' Kingsley asked Harry who is looking intently at Amos and he answered 'Yes'. 'Ronald, your report' Kingsley asked Ron.

'We scanned the Diagon alley and Knock turn alley Minister, there's none suspicious in Diagon alley and you know about the other' he explained.

'Miss Granger it seems we might need more time, did you find anything' Wallace asked her.

'What are you planning to do next' Harry asked suddenly looking directly at Wallace gaining everyone's attention. This shocked Wallace and he asked after a few minutes

'What do you mean Potter'

'I asked what you are planning to do next sir' Harry told him repeating the same words. None understood the inner meaning and Kingsley asked 'Did you complete the tracking ritual Harry?' diverting the attention of everyone.

'No. We arranged it and told the twins to contact Ragnok' Harry answered him.

'What were you doing then Potter' Robards who was silent till now asked him.

'We went to the park and had a look at the area' Harry answered quietly. Dawlish who went to the area yesterday suddenly replied with venom in his voice 'Thought you could generate some clues Potter. The team couldn't find anything yesterday'.

'Your team's no better than a first year class Dawlish. We did find something' scoffed Bill.

'What?' 'you found a clue' what did you find'. 'Why didn't you tell us then?' most of the occupants started asking questions.

Kingsley shouted to calm down and asked 'What did you find Harry'

'There's blood Minister' started Harry but Dawlish interrupted him saying 'Of course there's blood Potter. Mrs Tonks was gravely injured there'.

'There's blood on the bush near the boundary wall behind the big tree in a secluded corner. I am not saying near the rope climber' Harry answered him giving a filthy look.

'Williamson, go with the entire clues team and scan the entire park. I don't want any excuses' barked Wallace.

Williamson answered 'Ok boss' but didn't move so Wallace said 'Now'. He got up with two others and left the room.

'What else did you find Potter' Wallace asked him.

'Well sir, I understood we won't find anything from accidental magic. So we checked the records of dark magic and Magical spikes. Also we arranged for the tracking ritual' Harry explained what he was doing from morning.

'Miss Granger, did you make any progress' Wallace asked again.

'No Mr Wallace, I was assisting Harry. The others are still researching' Hermione answered in a low voice.

'Miss Granger, when you are working on a case, you work as part of a team. Not individually. You shouldn't drop your work in between' Wallace censured.

Looking this Harry came to her defence 'what's wrong with that sir, everyone conveniently avoided to look for any clues from dark magic detectors and magical spikes. You all thought about accidental magic only after she pointed out. What's your plan anyway?

'I checked dark magic records yesterday night Potter. The previous record was three months ago. We will review the monitoring team why they didn't alert us immediately after this case' Robards answered him giving a look which conveyed 'you are crossing line'.

'You are not in the case Potter. You shouldn't interfere with the progress' Wallace cautioned him.

Harry immediately got up saying 'I wasted enough time already' and asked 'Ron are you with me' looking at his best mate.

'Of course mate' Ron said standing.

'Weasley you are on the case. You cannot leave in the middle. As for you Potter, keep in mind you are officially on leave'

Ron looked dejectedly at him and Ginny who was observing all this said 'Leave them Harry, I will come. Let's get teddy home'. Harry who was not expecting this didn't reply immediately. Ginny continued 'I can hold my own Harry. You don't need to look after me or you doubt me?'

'I will never doubt you Gin. I know you are better than half the Aurors but I am not going for a battle. I need a trained auror to watch my back and who else is better than Ron'

'She is better than half the Aurors' scoffed Dawlish and continued in derisive tone 'In what Potter, riding a broom' and laughed. Several occupants gasped and Weasley brothers got up but Harry moved fastest. Next instant he stood beside Dawlish with his wand at his opponent's throat. Dawlish laugh died in his throat and he felt fear.

'Watch your language Dawlish. Potter, restrain yourself or I will have to detain you' Wallace warned both of them.

Harry looked at both the heads and Minister and sighed. He pointed his wand at the open space in the room. His majestic silvery companion materialised from thin air, moved towards him and bowed. All the occupants looked in awe while Ginny petted it to the annoyance of many.

Harry looking directly at it said 'Prongs I need your help. Carry this message'. He removed a chain from his neck, pointed his wand at it. When the necklace turned blue he placed it around the stag's neck and said clearly 'Move your ass. I need you here NOW'. He bowed his head slightly and Prongs reciprocated it and vanished.

'Potter, is that a Portkey. That's unauthorised' Wallace said recovering.

'Enjoy your good for nothing meetings Mr Wallace. We will meet again' Harry told him and turned towards Ginny.

'Where are you going Harry' Kingsley asked and 'Gringotts Minister; replied Harry. 'Please share the result with us Harry. You must understand we are trying to bring Teddy home' pleaded Kingsley.

'Ok' replied Harry and turned towards Amos 'you need my blood Mr Diggory. Shall we leave?' Amos got up and walked out while Harry spoke to Ginny in a low voice, kissed her cheek and followed.

'Hermione, we don't have much time. Please concentrate on the research. Percy and William you assist Miss Patil and Mrs Potter with the records and report to Mr Wallace or Mr Robards immediately. We will match these locations with the results of ritual later. Wallace, please assign the others. We will meet again at four' Kingsley told everyone their work and finished with 'Dawlish, Meet me in my office'.

While Kingsley was leaving Wallace said 'Proudfoot, make four squads with the available team and be ready for instructions'.

'We have less than five hours before the deadline. Miss Granger I trust you will buy us some more time' Robards told her.

'I will try my best sir' Hermione replied sincerely and they all dispersed for their assigned duties.

'Do you know who he sent the message to' Percy asked Ginny and she replied 'I don't know but I can guess'.

Arthur came and stood behind Ginny placing a hand on her shoulders and spoke slowly in a pained voice 'Ginny, during next meeting there may be question of whom to choose between Harry and Teddy'. Ginny stiffened immediately and looked at her dad worriedly.

'I am not asking you to choose girl, I won't ask you to do something which I can't. Stay strong for them both. We will do everything needed to get Teddy safe' he assured her patting on her head and ruffling her hair. She gave him a week smile and went back to work.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Twins are looking eagerly at the quill to write something from past twenty minutes. Harry is pacing behind them in the large room asking the same question in between 'Did it write something' and they are giving the same answer 'no'.

'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley please don't interrupt the quill when it starts writing. It won't take more than ten minutes' Ragnok again informed them.

They got two rolls of parchment full of locations after the exact time. Harry and the twins started reading them. 'Ragnok, these are homes of almost all the pure blood families in the country. Is the ritual successful' Harry asked him doubtfully.

Ragnok looked offended by his question and answered 'the ritual is successful Mr Potter. Mrs Tonks is Black by birth and you got all the locations of her blood relatives three generations before and after'.

'How can we search all these. Many locations are abroad' George asked him.

'Yeah if they belonged to pure blood families, they will be protected and it's even more difficult' Fred added.

'Can you help us narrowing these results' Harry asked Ragnok hopefully.

'I cannot disclose the details of these locations Mr Potter. We don't interfere in activities of wizards' Ragnok told him clearly accessing his next move and Harry sighed.

'Thank you Ragnok, we appreciate your help' Harry told him and bowed. He and twins left Gringotts with those two parchments to the Ministry.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

By the time Harry and twins arrived at the Ministry, the clues team are already back and are reporting to Wallace and Robards. Padma and her team, Proudfoot and his team are also at the table listening.

'Did they finish the ritual Potter' Wallace asked Harry immediately when he entered the room.

'Yes sir' and asked Fred to give him the parchments. Fred looked at him for confirmation and handed the two parchments to Robards.

'Have you completed the records Padma' Harry asked her.

'Yes Harry. But there are no matches in past six months between dark magic and magical spikes. There are only five instances in the past six months where dark magic was used'. Padma explained him.

Harry started pacing the room saying 'There must be something there'. Ginny looked at him worriedly and asked Wallace 'Mr Wallace, can we find something from blood sample'.

'We can match it with a suspect Mrs Potter nothing more' Wallace told her and looking at the dejectedness he added 'Now we know their place of apparition, we sent the magical transportation team to find more clues. Let's hope they find something'.

All their attention was drawn towards a man who landed into the room by a holding a gold chain. He studied himself and looked around the room laughed and said 'I was expecting some random African wild. This looks like our Ministry. You owe me a trip there Harry' San told them smiling but his smile vanished after looking at Harry's face. 'Ok, what happened?' He asked again seriously.

'Hunt, what are you doing here' Robards barked looking at him.

'Well sir Harry asked us to come. Here I am' San answered giving a bow in calm voice.

'What do you mean us? Who else is coming' Wallace asked him.

'Neville's on day duty. I sent a message before taking the Portkey. He will be following' San replied.

'How does he know where to come?' Padma asked him curiously.

'That's our little secret Pad' San told her winking.

'As you are here, you can assist Proudfoot in search' Wallace told him gaining his attention.

San looked at him and then at Harry and told him 'Boss, I came here coz Harry called me. I'll work with him'.

Wallace glared at him and Harry and reminded 'Potter you sure remember you are on leave' Harry answered sincerely 'Yes sir' but Wallace isn't convinced.

'What are you planning Potter. I can detain you until the case's closed. I told you we are trying our best to find him' Wallace warned him.

'I also told you must be a fool to think that I will follow some damn rules when my godson's life is at stake' Harry retorted. All the occupants felt the determination in his voice and a silent threat of no messing with him. They both glared at each other and Harry said 'San, let's go to Arthurs room'. He turned towards Ginny motioned to come as well and she followed.

'Weasley's and Padma you are welcome' Harry told the room and left along with Ginny. San who waited to greet them saw Ron still sitting at the table and said 'Ronald, what are you waiting for?'

Ron answered dejectedly 'I am on the case' and sighed. San looked at him again and asked 'who asked you to leave it'. Ron looked at him for a moment and stood up smiling. They all made their way to Arthur's room.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Once they all are in Arthur's room, San asked 'I figured Teddy's missing' what else.

'Long story short, he was kidnapped from park near Tonk's house yesterday evening. Andy's is unconscious. Kreacher's missing. There aren't any clues to start the search' Hermione gave him an idea of what happened.

'Thanks Sis. If there are no clues what's our team and law enforcement doing' he asked Ron.

'We questioned all the former death eaters, searched Diagon alley, Knock turn alley and Hogsmead. We are ready for some clue' Ron finished.

'Honestly Ron, do you expect someone to Kidnap Harry potter's godson and hide in open. Give that bastard some credit. He kidnapped Teddy means he's not dumb' San scoffed not satisfied with his answer and started pacing the room.

'That's not all. He sent an open letter to Prophet asking Harry to take an unbreakable vow never to do magic again' Padma told him.

San stood in his tracks and turned to look at all of them. He slowly pulled a chair and took a parchment and quill from Arthur's desk. All the others pulled their chairs around the table. He started asking questions 'How did he leave from the park?'

'Apparated' answered Hermione immediately. 'Any dark magic used?' 'not certain' answered Ron.

'Did the clues team find anything?' San asked

'Nothing apart from blood sample of unknown' Ginny answered, San sighed and asked Harry 'have you tried calling Kreacher'. Harry said 'yes but nothing happened and again called 'Kreacher' which brought the same result. San told him 'Keep trying mate. He is bound to answer if he's alive'. Harry nodded his agreement

'What's your plan Harry?' Bill asked looking at him.

Harry simply said 'I am going after him. I need someone trained to watch my back' looking at San. San understood the question and replied 'course mate. I will'.

'We will come with you' Bill said. 'I am not sitting here doing nothing' Ginny stated giving Harry a warning look.

Harry slowly pulled out the stuffy wolf from his jacket and gave it to San. San took and carefully scanned it. Looking at Harry he felt the smell of the wolf a couple of times and gave it back.

Harry gave it to Ginny and said 'go to the Burrow Gin' and quickly lifted his hand to stop her from protesting and continued 'this case is turning political and I don't want some authority to pressure you about something they fell necessary'. Ginny held the wolf to her heart and looked into his eyes only to find his anger and determination. She placed a hand on his and gently squeezed it agreeing with him.

All of them listened carefully and Hermione asked 'what should we do then'.

'Bill, Perce, George and Fred help Pad in narrowing the results of ritual and other records. Look for magical spikes. If any complex wards are performed they will be recorded' He looked at Hermione and Ron 'Mione, you do your research and keep a close eye on proceedings. Ron, don't think you are doing nothing mate, you are doing your best' Harry told all of them giving two rolls of parchment to Fred.

'How should we contact you?' Hermione asked him

'Send a Patronus. Keep us updated' Harry told her.

'Where are you going now' Ron asked him eagerly.

'I will start from the place he was taken' Harry told him standing. Ginny also stood with him and he pulled her into a hug. She too hugged him and he said 'Stay strong Gin. For me for us' and kissed her on side of her head.

'I will. Bring him back Harry. I want him. He didn't deserve this'

'I promise Gin. I will do everything possible to get him home' Harry said looking into her eyes.

'I want you as well. No more noble acts Potter' She warned him.

'I don't want to be a squib Gin. We didn't defeat Tom for that' Harry assured her kissing corner of her mouth. She smiled lightly into his chest and immediately felt bad. She looked at him and said

'Merlin we were bad parents Harry. I will be a better one'. A cough from Bill interrupted them and Harry kissed her one more time and started to leave and San followed. When they were near the fire place Ginny called 'Harry' and they looked at her.

She continued 'Promise me you will kill those bastards who laid their fingers on Teddy'. All of them looked at her wide eyed and the other two girls gasped. All of them knew Harry always liked to avoid Killing.

He looked at her searching her eyes and only nodded reluctantly. She wasn't satisfied and asked her friend 'Will you' who didn't expect that question. He looked at her intently and said 'With pleasure Harpy'. They both flooed to Tonks house and then San asked Harry 'what's in your mind Harry'.

'I am planning to track him down and need someone to stay with the other me' Harry told him determined. San understood and said 'No offence mate don't you think someone with better experience as the other and you guiding him'. Harry scanned him and slowly understood. 'I can't ask you to do that. This is my battle' He told slowly.

'Course this is your battle that doesn't mean you have to fight alone' San replied immediately placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry hesitated and San added 'you are calling shots mate. I won't do anything rash'.

Harry thought about this for a few minutes and said 'San, Thanks'. 'What are friends for? Come on let's get Teddy home' San smiled patting on his back. They were greeted by the magical transportation team who finished their work and leaving.

'Find anything Draco' San asked him

'When did you come back' Draco asked him.

'Not long ago. Got anything useful' San replied.

'Nothing, they Apparated most likely from there' Draco pointed at the secluded corner. San nodded and the Ministry team left the site.

After scanning the area Harry said 'let's start' and immediately a big stockier wolf with black fur stood beside him. 'Feel the entire area' Harry directed. The wolf looked at him and slowly moved towards the corner catching the scent.


	6. Chapter 6

A clue finally and Mission started

The magical transportation team arrived to conference room and gave their report.  
Wallace called for everyone's attention and said 'Miss Granger, you are our best hope now. Please buy us some time. I pray it doesn't come to choice'. Many didn't understand that but Ginny remembered her father's words and gave Wallace a murdering glare.

'Mrs Potter, you must understand.' He was interrupted by Ginny 'Oh I perfectly understood. You want to cede Teddy to your schemes and project Harry as Martyr' she shouted getting up giving him a filthy look.

'We want no such thing Ginny but we must discuss all options' Robards informed her. He is close to Potter family and by using her name he wanted to make her understand the situation.

'You may not want it Gawain but collectively you will decide the same in the end' Ginny told him not sitting down.

'Why don't we start searching all the possible locations from tracking ritual' Ron interrupted them.

'Most of them are properties of old families. You can't barge in directly. Minister is meeting with Wizengamot notifying the situation' Robards told him.

'We will start search in an hour. Prioritise the locations and make a plan. I will review in half hour'. Wallace told Proudfoot Ron and Dawlish getting up.

'That's it. There's hardly four hours before deadline and you will start after an hour. I am sick of it' Ginny snapped at him preparing to leave.

'Mrs Potter, where are you going?' Wallace asked her seeing her walking to her brothers and giving them hugs.

'I am going home' Ginny told him greeting Ron. Wallace motioned for the officials who are standing at the corner of the room. They slowly moved towards the door and stood waiting for instructions. Ginny after greeting Padma, walked towards the door.

'Mrs Potter, I am afraid you have to stay here' and motioned the officials again. They moved quickly blocking the door. Ginny didn't turn back but immediately lifted her hand. Her wand appeared and pointed it towards them and said 'Move away if you know what's good for you'.

Weasley brothers got up immediately and moved towards her while Ron rounded on Wallace. 'What's going on? Why are you detaining her?'

'Wallace, you are making a mistake' Robards told him.

'I know what I am doing Robards. She is targeted and we can't provide any guards now' Wallace told him sternly.

'Not safe? Who do you think I am, a dumb damsel in distress' Ginny glared at him turning around. Fred muttered 'he's in big trouble' to George and they both sniggered.

Ginny said 'let's see if you can stop me'. An elf materialised beside her and said bowing 'Mistress Ginny'. Ginny's surprised and smiled at her saying 'hi Binny. Can you take me to the Burrow?'

'Yes Mistress Ginny' and took her hand and they both vanished. Wallace let out a groan and sat down.

'If it helps you, its better she is at the Burrow' Robards told him.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

'I can round the person whose blood is spilled there. But where will we search for him. There's nothing much here except scents of ten people' San asked Harry after changing back.

'One fucking clue is all we need. Merlin please' Harry cried falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands. San rested a hand on his shoulder but he is also not sure where to start searching. Few minutes later Harry lifted his head and shouted 'KREACHER where the hells are you'.

Nothing happened for few minutes but a badly injured house elf fell at his feet suddenly.

'Kreacher, what happened? Where's Teddy. Who did this to you?' Harry questioned quickly shaking the house elf.

'Mast... master... Ha... Harry... Hedgehope...' Kreacher stammered. Harry tried using some healing spells and the wounds sealed but he didn't recover. He conjured some water and offered it to Kreacher and cried 'Binny'. Another elf with dressed in a uniform appeared. Binny said 'Master called' bowing to Harry.

'Kreacher's injured Binny. Take him to the Burrow. Contact Ginny, She will get help.' Harry told her. 'Wait Harry' San called and pointed his wand at Kreacher and muttering an incantation. Few colours appeared around him.

'Diagnostic spells Harry. They didn't use Dark magic but he's poisoned and they physically injured him.' San told him.

'Kreacher, you said Hedgehope. Is that Hedgehope of Northumbria? San asked Kreacher who only nodded his agreement.

San stood and gave and evil grin to Harry who also stood looking determined. 'Thank you Kreacher' said Harry and Binny disappeared with Kreacher. They looked at each other, Harry nodded taking San's hand and they both twisted on the spot.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Ginny and Binny landed into the burrow living room and Molly's eye lit up when upon seeing her daughter. She came and pulled her into a big hug. Fleur and Audrey who were standing to the opposite end of the table came to her and greeted. Ginny looked at the table and shocked to find Kreacher laying there unconscious and asked 'Binny, did you find him'.

'Master Harry called Binny and told to take Kreacher to the Burrow. He also told to contact Mistress and she will get help' Binny told her.

'That's why you came to me. Thank you Binny' she told the elf and patted her on the head. 'Mum, I will floo Poppy' Ginny said moving towards the door but was greeted by Angie who brought Poppy with her. 'We already sent for her dear' Molly was saying from behind.

They all greeted Poppy and she moved to check Kreacher. After running some diagnosis she told them 'he is poisoned' and poured some liquid into his throat.

'I gave the antidote. And he is not in danger. It will take couple of days for him to recover and I will send potions to be given' she told them.

'What about the injuries on his body' Fleur asked her.

'Someone already healed them. He needs rest' Poppy told her.

'Thanks Poppy. Let him rest here Binny will look after him. Come on everyone we shall move to kitchen' Molly told all of them. They all moved to kitchen and sat around the table and Poppy took her leave.

'What's the progress Ginny' Audrey asked her.

'Harry went after him with San. The others are still planning what to do' she told them with a pined voice.

'Stay strong Ginny. Harry will get him back' Fleur assured her gently squeezing her hand.

Molly started making sandwiches and asked from her work 'Ginny, did you eat anything'. Ginny gave her a filthy look and said 'that's least of my concerns now'.

'Of course not, young lady. I am making you sandwiches and you are eating them' Molly told her sternly.

'My godson's missing, my husband went after those bastards and all you say to me is eat?' she fumed unable to control her temper.

'You will not take that tone with me and if you swear again I will cleanse your mouth' Molly said giving no room for argument keeping her hands on hips.

'I will say what I want. You can't control me' she replied glaring at her mother.

'Shouting at me and skipping meals won't bring Teddy home' Molly also glared at her.

'How dare you' shouted Ginny standing up and knocking the chair backwards in the process. Molly took a step back and hit the cabinet. She cried unable to hold her emotion anymore. Looking at her Ginny also started crying.

Fleur consoled Ginny while Angie and Audrey did the same with Molly and brought her to the table. Ginny moved to her mother and hugged her.

'I am sorry dear. I didn't mean it. I wanted to divert your attention but I couldn't' Molly told her daughter holding her.

'We failed Teddy Mum. Poor kid suffered enough and he doesn't deserve it. I am not leaving him again. He is staying with us from now' Ginny sobbed onto her mother's shoulder.

When they calmed down Fleur said 'let's occupy our time with something else. You travelled half around the world Ginny, you need to eat'.

'We must contact Poppy or a healer from St Mungos. He must be checked thoroughly after coming home' Angie told them. Ginny looked at her and smiled evilly and told 'I know a healer who specialises in gynaec and paediatrics. I will contact her and then eat'.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry and San appeared at an unknown location in the middle of a forest. 'Where did you bring us San' Harry asked him looking around.

'I brought us to Cheviot hills Harry. I don't know the exact location' San told him and pulled out his wand and placing in his hand said 'point me'. It turned sideways.

'How much time to reach Hedgehope' Harry asked him.

'Up for a run mate' San asked him winking. Harry challenged 'Are you' smiling. He pointed his wand in the direction and marked a nearby tree. A second later a great majestic lion with blackish golden mane and green eyes stood in his place shining in evening light. Another few seconds later a big black wolf stood beside it. The wolf howled looking at the lion and disappeared into the wild in the marked direction. The lion made an unearthly roar sending chills up spine of all the animals nearby and took after the wolf.

They ran hard for fifteen minutes and wolf suddenly stopped in its tracks causing the following lion to do the same. They both moved behind a tree and changed to their true forms.

'Are you sure it's here' Harry asked San panting. 'The hill is warded mate. Who will Ward the area in this forest' San replied him collecting his breath.

'I can feel the wards but is this Hedgehope?' Harry asked him clearly.

'This should be. If it's not we can find out from the one's in there' San replied him.

'Then we will past the wards as the other us. Hope they didn't employ anti Animagus wards or intruder spells' Harry told him.

'Yeah, usually none does that thinking they are protected after Warding against wizards. Fools' San told him smirking.

'Ok, you will stay as the other you and look for Teddy. I will do scan after entering and find how many are there. Let's eliminate them and kill only when extremely necessary. Whoever finds Teddy will clear the area and go to the Burrow' Harry gave him instruction and changed after getting a nod.

The lion and the wolf moved forward stealthily and crossed the wards. They moved forward and stopped when an old building came into view. The lion changed back to Harry and he moved beside the wolf and did basic scan. The wolf stood feeling the scent from the air.

'There are nearly ten inside the building and one as a look out pacing few yards away from the entrance. I will disillusion us and take down the watcher' Harry started but stopped when the wolf bared its teeth jutting ears fixing a stare. 'Ok you take him down and enter from side and I will go from the front'. Harry told the wolf which nodded in understanding.

Harry disillusioned them and the wolf moved stealthily stalking its prey. The wizard stood nearly six feet tall and bulky in mid thirties and pacing on the walk way muttering something. When he moved towards the far end the wolf moved behind him and when he turned it pounced on him aiming for his chest. He toppled with the impact and fell back on the curb. Harry silenced him at the same time. He suffered few broken ribs and a broken shoulder and lost consciousness. The wolf scratched his hand making blood appear and felt it's sent. Decided it's not same with the one in park the wolf moved towards the side door.

Harry moved into the house stealthily to his relief there's no one in entrance hall. He moved to the door leading to next room and stopped after hearing voices.

'I am not dumb, I heard something. Why don't we check once' said one voice. The other laughed and said 'you are pathetic Baker. Always crying like a girl'.

'I am not always like this. Why should they bring the blasted elf here? They should have killed it' Baker retorted but fear was evident.

'Afraid of an elf Baker' another voice asked taunting him. 'I am not afraid of that piece of vermin. What if someone tracks it?' 'This property is warded dunce. They can't'. First voice scolded him.

Harry heard enough and entered the room. His assessment is correct. Three wizards were sitting around a table enjoying their drink. Harry stunned the one facing him and before the other two understood he did the same with them. All three fell back in their chairs. He summoned their wands, tied them to their chairs and hung them from the ceiling. He moved into a large hall next and it's empty.

He moved to the basement and to his reward there are four wizards lost in their own world abusing two nude women. The women's hands are tied above their head and fastened to the suspensions from the ceiling. Harry felt disgusted by them and cursed the nearest wizard. When he fell back with a thud the other three came to their senses and went for their wands leaving the women.

Harry quickly started his work petrifying the nearest and hanging him upside down from the ceiling. The remaining two were shocked to see two of their friends taken down by an invisible opponent. One went behind a woman using her as a shield and started scanning the room while the other moved to centre and started shouting 'Show yourself you coward. Fight like a man you bastard' and fired hexes randomly across the room.

When a dark orange colour came towards him Harry dodged it decided it's enough. He sent a bludgeoning spell targeting his opponent's wand hand. When the spell hit the mark his opponent yelped in pain and dropped his wand. Using this to his advantage, he fired a bone breaking cure directing at his ribs and a stunner. His opponent flew back by the impact of two spells and hit the wall and dropped motionless. The other wizard now found Harry's location and started firing curses at him staying behind the woman.

Harry was dodging the spells but couldn't get a clear shot. Harry thinking quickly rolled sideways and kneeled raising a shield waiting for the chance. When his opponent stopped firing scanning the room Harry sent a bludgeoning spell directed at his enemy's leg and hit the target. His enemy stumbled and bent sideways which was enough for Harry's well aimed stunner to hit its mark. Harry quickly summoned their wands and broke them. He tied the four wizards and hung them from ceiling.

When the room was silent he heard cries from above and a big sound and more cries but they are immediately silenced. He smiled and summoned the women's clothes and freed the girl who's in a better shape but she fell down immediately after losing support. He conjured two chairs and helped her to one. He transfigured the clothes into two robs and helped her with one. After helping her rest, he clothed the other girl carefully freed her and helped her into other chair. Harry started some basic healing and pain numbing charms on them when someone entered the room from behind.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

The wolf entered the house from the side door and moved upstairs following its scent. Upon reaching the first landing it checked for anyone and moved upstairs. When it reached the second landing a thud was heard from below and it carefully entered the corridor of second floor. A wizard came out from the corner room and did a revealing spell. The wolf mentally cursed for encountering a clever wizard and losing his illusion. He immediately pointed his wand at the wolf's direction and shouted 'Mills Webb' looking at the wolf. Immediately wolf started running.

He fired a curse but missed and was too shocked to step aside when the big wolf leapt at him. He was thrown back onto the wall and fell down with a sickening crunch. A wizard came out from the opposite room and seeing a wolf attacking his friend shouted and fired a curse at it. The wolf sensing his presence turned to face him and jumped immediately. The curse aimed for the wolf hit the fallen wizard on his abdomen and he cried in pain.

Looking down he saw a big cut forming from abdomen to chest and blood oozing out, he lost consciousness in seconds. The wolf tackled the new wizard and when he fell back it bit his hand and tore away three fingers. His cries echoed through the corridor and he tried to kick the wolf foolishly. The wolf avoided the kick and bit him. This time it caught his left thigh and tore away large amount of flesh.

The third wizard was out in the corridor now at the opposite end and he too foolishly cursed the wolf which rolled beside and the curse hit the second wizard who withered in pain. The wolf broke into a run and pounced on the wizard. He cursed the wolf again and hit the wolf but didn't cause a big damage. When the wolf impacted the wizard he flew back crashing into the window and fell out of it. The wolf quickly transformed into San and he sent a stunner at the second wizard and moved to the window.

He saw the fallen wizard moving and sent three spells in succession which hit the target and it stopped moving. He quickly scanned all the rooms and went to the corner room where he found a wizard lying on the bed with both legs and midriff bandaged. He looked at San and cried pleading 'I don't know where they took the kid. Please don't hurt me. Please help me. I can't bear this pain. Please...'

San moved towards him and asked 'what do you know'.

'We kidnapped the kid from the park and when we are leaving that blasted elf attacked me. They sent me here and they went to other place I don't know where' He told San pleading.

'How many are here?' San asked him showing no care.

'I don't know everyone here but there are more than five' He answered crying.

'Thanks' San told and petrified him.

He moved downstairs and found three wizards hanging from the ceiling and moved to the basement. He entered the basement and saw four more wizards stuck to the ceiling and Harry helping a girl to the chair and said 'Trust you to pull a noble act now Potter'.

Harry turned towards him and said 'report'.

'Report, three threats neutralised, one is critical, one other is put for questioning' San answered him.

'Well, mine is seven neutralised, we can question any of them and none critical' Harry replied.

'Yeah and rescued two damsels. I know Harry. Come on he's in second floor' San told him turning back.

'What should we do with them' San asked him pointing the two girls after Harry came to the door.

'Let's send them to the Burrow later. They will get help' Harry told him moving quickly.

'Why not send them to St Mungos directly. They will take care of them' San asked him. Harry looked at him and said 'not a bad option either' and they both moved to the room in second floor.

San quickly released the injured wizard whose eyes rose upon seeing Harry. San looked at him and said 'Tell the truth and we won't harm you'.

The wizard started crying and said 'I told you the truth, please help me, I can't bear this pain'.

'Don't think us as idiots. We don't have time or patience to follow the rules now' Harry told him in a no nonsense tone.

'Please Mr Potter. I don't know where they took the kid. We were not told about the location' He answered crying.

'Where are you supposed to leave from the park' Harry asked him irritated.

The wizard stopped crying and looked at Harry. He spoke after a few minutes 'We are to take a Portkey. The blasted elf injured me and they brought me here. They didn't give me any potion even. Believe me Mr Potter. Help me please'

'San, He is lying. We are dumb to not bring veritaserum' Harry told San fuming. The wizard laughed evilly and said 'two more hours eh! Potter, take the vow. Then we may consider leaving the half breed'.

Harry lunged for him but San caught him and said 'Who needs veritaserum?' He moved to the bed bent slightly placing his hands on the wizard's shoulders holding him in place.

'Look at me' San ordered the wizard and roared ' _Legilimens!_ '' the wizard raised his eye brows smirking in challenge but it vanished immediately. His mind is protected but San shattered his shields in no time and entered his mind. He searched his memories and found what he needed. He didn't stop there and scanned many more things. Finally when San pulled out the wizards mind, he was panting and cursing him.

'I found the place where they are supposed to Apparate' San told Harry.

'Excellent, let's leave' Harry told him walking out. He turned around when a scream was heard and saw the wizard suspended from the ceiling by his legs. He looked at San who asked 'why leave him'.

Harry laughed and silenced the wizard by stunning him. They both moved down stairs after suspending the other two in the corridor. Harry sealed the cut from the badly injured one to San's annoyance.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Amos Diggory rushed to the conference hall and said 'Wallace, Potter's elf is alive'.

Wallace and Robards stood immediately and Wallace said 'Thank you Amos. You made our day. Proudfoot contact Mrs Potter, Ask her to call the elf'.

'Weasley, why don't you ask your sister' Robards told Ron cutting Wallace.

When Ron started to leave another wizard came running into the room and said 'Sir, two girls appeared at St Mungos by a Portkey. They were badly injured. I thought you should know' looking at Wallace.

'Good West. Proudfoot Longbottom, you both check the girls and Weasley bring your sister here' Wallace ordered them. Proudfoot and Neville left and Ron told him 'I will get the information but if you want to arrest her, send a team. I won't guaranty their safety'

Wallace glared at Ron and told 'get information and bring the elf if found'. Ron left saying 'that I can do'.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

'Are you sure this is the place. This looks like an open pasture. There's no house in sight' Harry told him getting up. San brought him side along to Maiden castle in Dorset.

'I am offended mate. They were told by masked wizard to Apparate to Maiden castle. This is a big place, up for another run?' San asked him faking a hurt expression.

'Are you?' Harry asked and changed to his lion form. San quickly disillusioned the lion and said 'stealth mate, this is no wild'.

The Lion turned its head it him and nudged him. San made the 'point me' spell and gave a triumphant smile. He marked the direction and turned. The lion took the lead and wolf followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue

Ron arrived at the Burrow to find all five ladies sitting in the living room. Angie is playing with Victorie and Ginny sat with them. Molly and Audrey sat with little Molly and Fleur is trying to Sew. Ginny was the first to notice him and asked eagerly standing 'did you find him? Where's he'. All the others looked at Ron now waiting

'We didn't find him sis. But we found Kreacher's alive. Can you call him once?' Ron told her.

Her face fell and she told 'he's in the other room resting. I don't know if he's conscious or not'. She sat down with her head in her hands. She didn't hear Victorie calling her or Molly calling her name.

They all moved and soothed her. Molly pulled her into hug offering comfort. Fleur motioned Ron to follow her and took him to the room where Kreacher's resting.

'Binny brought him here. He was badly injured and unconscious. Poppy checked and told he was poisoned' Fleur told him.

Ron looked at Kreacher who was still unconscious. He asked Binny 'how did you find Kreacher'.

'Master called Binny and told to bring Kreacher here, Master told Binny to contact Mistress and Binny did as told' Binny told him.

'Well. Thanks Fleur. Looks Harry found something and went after them' Ron told her.

'He must have gone' Fleur replied thoughtfully.

'I have to report this to Wallace' Ron told her and moved to the fire place.

He floo called Wallace and re told the story. Wallace thought for a few minutes and said 'Bring the elf here. I am contacting Poppy'.

Ron came and told that to all the women and they scolded him but accepted after he said he's on official duty and Poppy is coming there. They all agreed Binny to accompany Kreacher to Ministry.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Ron entered the conference hall carrying unconscious Kreacher and placed him on the table where Hermione conjured a mattress. Binny came along with Ron and stood beside his chair. Wallace told them Poppy is coming and she came after fifteen minutes.

'Who brought him here? I ordered rest for him' she rounded on them after seeing Kreacher on the table.

'Poppy, can you wake him. We need to question him' Wallace asked her.

'Wake him? He is poisoned. I gave him antidote and strong sleeping draught' she told him.

'I know he's poisoned Poppy. Can you wake him? We won't take much time. I waited for you because you treated him and we don't want to harm him' He requested her.

She replied him 'I will give only mild potion. He can't take strong ones now. He will gain consciousness but will be fuzzy though'.

'Please Poppy. Do it' Wallace told her.

She told them she will be back in five minutes and left. She came in with a vial of potion and gave it to Kreacher. Proudfoot and Neville came at the same time.

'What did you find?' Robards asked them.

'They are two Irish muggle girls who came to visit Cheviots. They were kidnapped and abused by some men. They don't know the location or who did that' Proudfoot told them.

'They are part of a travel group. All they remember is staying in Wooler and going to a local pub. They might have been kidnapped from there sir' Neville added.

Kreacher stirred slowly and they all shifted their attention to him. Hermione asked 'Kreacher, did you know where's Teddy'.

'Kreacher ... doesn't ... no. Bad men ... took ... litl master' he stammered in low voice.

'Can you identify the kidnappers?' Robards asked him.

'Kreacher ... doesn't ... no' he again stammered.

'Who attacked you?' Hermione asked again.

'Bad ... men' he replied.

'Miss Granger, be silent' Wallace barked irritated and said 'Weasley, question him'

'Kreacher, where are you till now' Ron asked him.

'Hedgehope... Hedgehope' Kreacher answered painfully.

'That's a hill in Cheviots' Padma told them immediately.

'You are correct Miss Patil. Proudfoot, prepare for the raid. You have five minutes' Robards ordered.

'Good, contact me for anything. I will inform the minister. We have less than an hour' Wallace told them.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

The lion and wolf are running for the past fifteen minutes in the direction following their senses and scent. The wolf suddenly accelerated and nudged the lion and stopped dead in tracks. Lion also halted and rolled sideways unable to balance. They both turned and

'Why the hell did you do that; Harry asked San panting.

'There are wards and Werewolves are nearby' San told him gasping.

'I sensed the wards and wanted to cross them. Are you sure there's a werewolf' Harry asked him doubtfully.

'There are minimum two, mate. I am sure. I can sense them from a half mile as the other me' San told him confidently.

'That complicates things. They have enhanced senses and can find us' Harry told him worriedly.

'I think Teddy's in there. This property is more heavily warded than the previous one' San told him.

'Ok, let's mask our scents. That will help some. I will go after Teddy and the moment I find him I will leave. You wind up here' Harry told him.

'Let's forget no killing shall we' San asked innocently. 'That rule still in effect' Harry told him not falling for his friend's antics.

'I can't guarantee with werewolves in the act. Teddy's important than the rest' San told him seriously.

'Yeah Teddy's important. I am known for breaking rules but let's try' Harry accepted.

'Ok and no rescuing damsels in between' San winked at Harry.

Harry looked at him nodding his head masked his scent and changed. San followed. They moved stealthily and slowly passed the wards and saw an old building bigger than the previous one. They found a couple of trees few yards away and moved behind them. Harry performed the scanning spells and said 'there are around twenty wizards and four are in standing guard. We follow the same, I hit the front and you enter from side'. The wolf nodded at him and moved out.

'I think the one guarding the side's a werewolf' Harry told and disillusioned him.

Barring its teeth and tail erect the wolf moved stealthily in the said direction. Harry moved towards the entrance after disillusioning himself. One wizard standing as a guard outside the door while two others were pacing nearby few yards apart. Harry carefully observed them and found one is moving towards the edge while the other is more near the entrance. He chose his target and came near him.

He fired a stunner and cushioning charm on the place where he fell. He summoned his wand and broke it. Tying him he moved to the wizard pacing few yards away near the edge. He stunned him and disillusioned him. He levitated him to hang from the tree summoned his wand and broke it. 'Score two' thought Harry.

He moved near the building entrance observing the wizard who stood guard. The guard's is neither moving nor scanning the area. He just stood there leaning against the pillar as if someone ordered him to. Harry thought even if he took down the guard and entered the building someone on the inside will notice door opening and closing on its own accord. While he's planning his next move the wolf stalked his opponent.

The werewolf is pacing little far from the side entrance of the building. He is middle aged taller than average wizard and lanky. His face is gaunt and looked he suffered a great deal in his life. The wizarding world is still prejudiced towards the werewolves and San would have felt bad for him but this is not the time. The werewolf sensed something and turned immediately giving the chance for the wolf.

The wolf immediately pounced on him with front paws aiming his shoulders and rear at his thighs. It hit the mark and knocked the werewolf of his feet. He fell back with wolf on him and screamed when the wolf sunk its claws into his biceps. He cast a hex at the invisible foe and rolled sideways to free himself and tried to push the materialised wolf away but the wolf held onto one shoulder and thigh digging deep. He wailed and pulled a knife with other hand and jabbed at the wolf's head. The wolf ducked its head and caught his wrist bit hard with its powerful jaws and tore separating it from his hand. The wolf leapt from him and waited for his next move.

He shrieked in pain holding his hand when the wolf moved from him and tried to stand but with one injured thigh and one hand holding the other he only kneeled. The wolf took its chance and tackled him again with front paws to shoulders and he fell back with a thud. Deciding his enemy was out for the count, the wolf sensed its surroundings.

Hearing the screams the guard at the front door came to his senses and started moving in that direction drawing his wand. Thinking against waiting any more Harry fired a stunner at him and summoned his wand after he fell. He tied and disillusioned him and waited for someone to come out cursing San for letting their presence known. They are bound to hear those screams which only increased.

A few minutes later the door opened as expected and two wizards came out wands drawn. They are clever as one raised a shield while the other was scanning the area and calling for the guard. Getting no response and hearing only cries from a distance the slowly moved forward but didn't come out into the open. Harry waited for a chance and it came in the form of a werewolf who barged from inside cursing them and knocking them sideways. This one is taller than the previous one and more muscular. Harry took this chance and stunned one of them but the werewolf caught his location.

Harry rolled sideways firing spells at them and hit the second wizard with another stunner but the werewolf is surprisingly agile for his frame and avoided his curses. Three other wizards came out now and saw their ally running at an invisible foe. They started firing curses at Harry's direction and this made Harry to become defensive and he raised a shield. The werewolf figured the exact location of his enemy and ran towards it. When he's near he lunged for Harry but a wolf came from side tackled him and diverted his attention.

The three wizards thought their foe is caught and stopped but were shocked when a wolf came to his aid. That small distraction was enough for Harry who went offensive in blink of an eye and started firing spells. He chose more lethal curses this time and moved with surprising speed. A bludgeoning spell and bone breaking curse hit the first opponent in midriff and he fell forward screaming in pain. Another wizard blasted off his feet after hit by multiple spells, thrown back into the house breaking the entrance door. Harry is sure his well aimed everbero connected with his ribs.

Third wizard moved behind a pillar and raised a shield after getting hit on his leg. Harry had enough space on the other side and fired a bludgeoning spell curving it. It hit the opponent on his other thigh and he stumbled. Harry stunned him tied him with the others and hung them from the ceiling. None came out of the house now so Harry moved in stealthily.

When the wolf sensed another werewolf near the entrance it changed its direction and ran for him. When the wolf came near and saw Harry in defence and the werewolf taking advantage it jumped after him and connected with his chest pushing him away. The werewolf challenged by a new opponent changed his attention to it getting up. The wolf also got up and started circling him looking for opportunity to pounce.

The werewolf lost his patience first and started firing spells at the wolf which moved very fast avoiding them. This frustrated the werewolf even more and he foolishly tried to hit the wolf and lunged for it. The wolf ran away from him and when he fell down it jumped on his back sinking all its paw claws on his body and bit his calf tearing a chunk of flesh. It moved from him and he cried in pain from the injuries on his back and leg. When he stood with most of his weight on other leg the wolf pounced on him from front and with paws aiming at shoulders and thighs. The werewolf fell back screaming and wolf dug deep sinking its claws into his body. Blood oozed out of his body from several places and he quickly lost consciousness. With its opponent out cold the wolf ran to the entrance.

Harry came into the big entrance hall and which has four other doors to other rooms on the floor and two curved staircases to next floor. Harry concentrated on his surroundings and sensed four or five wizards in the other rooms waiting for his move. To his relief he felt Teddy nearby and his confidence soared. Keeping his desire to run for him at bay he let his senses and found a couple at the first landing and four or five in the next floor.

Thinking to play with them he tied the injured wizard lifted him and fixed to the ceiling upside down. He chose the nearby room and started moving towards it slowly but turned immediately when one wizard came from the opposite room and stunned him. The force of the spell knocked him a few feet back. None moved for few seconds and Harry tied and lifted him to the ceiling. Suddenly one wizard on the landing fired spells at the chandeliers and it fell on the floor. Harry dived to a corner to avoid the broken glass pieces and raised a shield against them.

He avoided brunt of them but got hit on the legs and sides. Cursing he got up and the wizard on the landing shouted 'Now' and three wizards came out from different rooms and started firing at Harry. His shield held their onslaught and thinking there's no use when his invisibility charm failed Harry went on the offense. He fired a blasting hex targeting the area between two wizards and they dived away to avoid the effect.

Moving quickly around the room he sent a barrage of curses at the third wizard. He was lifted bodily and slammed into the wall by the impact of spells and fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. Harry ran towards the fallen wizard sending another volley of curses towards the other two wizards. One of them cried in pain while the other conjured a shield. Harry targeted the crying wizard running and hit him with a stunner eliminating him.

He reached the fallen wizard and broke his wand stepping on it. He tied him levitated and attached him to ceiling. Harry turned his attention to the third wizard and sent a powerful curse shattering his shield. Harry then sent a barrage of spells and his opponent fell to a stunner after suffering enough damage by other spells. Harry summoned their wands broke them and bound them together. Trying to reach the stairs he crossed the fallen chandelier and immediately faced onslaught of spells from upstairs landings. He raised his shied and to increase its effectiveness moved to a full squatting position.

The wizard on landing again shouted 'Pearce take out that bastard'. The door in front of him opened and a wizard came out with his wand directed at Harry and sword in other hand. When Harry is weighing his options an ear deafening howl was heard from his behind and he felt relieved. The wizard who came out of the room stopped in his tracks and the wolf ran quickly jumping over Harry and climbed the stairs in moments.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Proudfoot and Robards assembled with thirty wizards outside the wards of Hedgehope waiting for Bill and other curse breakers to bring down the wards.

'I will take first squad and secure the grounds. We will rise anti apparition and anti portkey wards. Second squad Aurors will barge into the hide out immediately and neutralise the opponents. Last squad with Hit wizards will target anyone who tries to force their way out' Proudfoot instructed them again for the third time to their annoyance. Neville burst out laughing unable to hold back earning a nude in the ribs from Ron and glare from Proudfoot.

'Longbottom, what's funny here' Robards asked him sternly.

'Sorry boss. But honestly what happened to us. To think Teddy's still in there is stupidity' Neville laughed again after seeing Proudfoot's expression.

'Explain' Robards asked him smiling.

'If Teddy was in there Harry and San would have rescued him by now and notified us. I don't think they would have overpowered Harry' Neville answered him thoughtfully.

'Don't think of me as a fool boy. I can expect what's in there. But as an Auror you will only believe your eyes' Robards told him sternly. Neville understood not to cross him and mumbled 'Ok Boss'.

'You all will follow the plan and the boy's safety should not be compromised' Robards barked and got a response 'Yes Boss' from them.

When the wards were broken and first squad entered the grounds the second squad ran for the entrance and stopped by the sight before them. Two wizards were hung from the roof of the building by their legs. They looked tightly bound and unconscious.

'Bet that's Harry's work' Ron told Neville.

'Nah that's San's, Harry will show mercy' Neville replied without turning.

'What are you looking at? Foster, get them down. Others move' Robards shouted from behind.

They found all eleven wizards in the house who were bound and Robards told Proudfoot to contact Dawlish and search the area. He and the other two squads took the prisoners and left for the Ministry.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

The wolf ran up the stairs and jumped on the two wizards in the landing. The first wizard rolled sideways and the second one was not fast enough. The wolf tackled him and knocked him back and he cried in pain when the wolf dug its paw claws on his stomach and chest. The first wizard sent a curse at the wolf which leapt and ran. The curse hit the fallen wizard and he screamed. The first wizard's attention diverted towards his injured friend and the wolf using this to advantage pounced on him.

When he fell on ground the wolf again dug deep sinking its paw claws and inflicting multiple wounds on thighs chest and shoulder. The cries of both wizards from first landing made the wizards in second landing to divert their attention there. They couldn't get the clear shot so one wizard moved down stairs. That diversion was sufficient for Harry. He rolled back and sent a cutting curse at his opponent rushing towards him making a big cut on his thighs. His opponent kneeled wailing.

Harry got up and sent a stunner towards him running up. His opponent fell down stunned as Harry reached the landing. The wolf tore a chunk of flesh from its opponent's chest and blood was leaking from him. Harry stunned both the wizards on the landing and raised a shield in time to block the curse from another wizard coming down. The wizard panicked when wolf ran towards him and Harry eliminated him with a stunner. Wolf ran up stairs and Harry followed. The two wizards on the landing were ready this time.

The stood both sides of the stairs in the hallway facing the stairs. Following the scent the wolf sensed Teddy's presence in the left side and it attacked the wizard to the right side. The wizard raised a shield and ducked and the wolf fell after impacting the shield. The wizard opposite to him moved forward foolishly to attack the fallen wolf with a sword but fell to a stunner from Harry who reached the landing. Harry looked at the wolf and the wizard and moved to the left pursuing Teddy.

Keeping the shield up the wizard moved towards the sword but the wolf stood back barring its teeth. Deciding not to waste any time the wizard fired a curse at the wolf and lunged for the sword. The wolf took the hit but jumped on his back thrusting its claws into his back and hips. Seeing the wizard reaching the sword, it bit the shoulder blades of that hand and tore away large amount of flesh. The wizard left the sword and howled in pain. The wolf jumped from him and took a couple of steps and turned back. It jumped again on his back sinking its claws again on his back and calf.

Blood came out in large amounts from him and he whimpered helplessly. The wolf left him and ran for Harry who stood at the door of a large room. It came and stood behind him silently.

When Harry reached the room and threw the door open the scene before him made his blood boil. Teddy stood facing the door with his hands tied to the table leg with the wood in between. One wizard is standing near him while the other is standing near the wall wand pointed at the door.

'So you love your godson Potter. But you didn't take the vow. I can't let your godson leave' the wizard standing near Teddy told Harry wand held tightly in his hand and rubbing it with the other.

'Leave him. He doesn't deserve this' pleaded Harry.

'We gave a chance to keep your godson safe Potter but you choose otherwise' he told Harry smiling evilly. The other wizard shouted 'drop your wand Potter, if you want your godson safe'.

'Shut up' shouted the first wizard still looking at Harry. 'You shouldn't promise what you can't give'. Deciding against taking any risk with Teddy's life Harry stood still waited for first wizard to speak again holding his wand tight.

'Let's play a small game Potter. All three of us will fire spells at the same time and see who will be standing at last' the first wizard told Harry sounding very generous.

'I will do the count. Let's start after three' the wizard told Harry seriously.

'One' he said loudly and pointed his wand at Harry. The other wizard's wand is still pointed at Harry. Harry lifted his other hand towards the second wizard defensively and pointed his wand at Teddy.

'Two' Harry fired a bright purple light from his hand and the second wizard lifted off his feet and flew to the wall behind and fell with a thud. His wand flew from his hand and fell into a corner.

The wizard shocked by wand less spell and moved his wand towards Teddy and said _'Avada kedavra'_ A bright green light came out from his wand but it hit the hind leg of the table and table fell on Teddy unbalanced. The wizard looked down to see his hand missing below elbow and howled in pain. The wolf came from behind Harry and jumped on the wizard after taking two steps.

Harry seeing the shocked wizard moving his hand towards Teddy sent a cutting curse severing his hand at the elbow. The severed piece fell back by the force of spell and the spell cast by the wizard was directed away from Teddy. Harry sighed in relief and let a breath he was holding and saw the wolf moved ahead and tackled the wizard. He stunned the other wizard and ran for Teddy. He lifted the table cut the ropes and pulled Teddy into a bear hug saying 'thank Merlin you are safe'.

He looked at the wolf and saw it ready to bite the wizard's neck and shouted 'SAN'. The wolf changed moved his head and bit shoulder of other hand with brute force tearing it apart from his body. Harry closed Teddy's eyes with his hand and stood.

'Finish here and come to the Burrow' Harry told the wolf and twisted on the spot holding Teddy close. The wolf changed to his original form and San held the fallen wizards collar and barked 'who asked you to do this'.

The wizard surprised by the question laughed even in pain and said 'Kill me'.

'Oh, I can do worse' San told him and continued 'look at me'. Tightening the grip on his collar, when the wizard looked at him he roared ' _Legilimens!_ '' it took only moments to enter the wizards mind and San delved into it and searched. After five minutes San came out of him and looked sick. He composed himself gave the wizard a filthy look and kicked him hard in the ribs shouting 'you sick bastard'.

San simply hung the wizard upside down. Then he bound the other wizard and did the same. He came out of the room started to wind up. He bound the stunned wizards and levitated them. He sealed the wounds inflicted by wolf on the wizards and tied them. Coming out of the house he moved to the werewolf near entrance and sealed his wounds. He made a portkey and sent him to St Mungos. He did the same with the other werewolf as well after tying his removed wrist to his hand.

San looked at the building once more took hold of a chain around his neck and disappeared after saying 'Home'.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Home

Ginny is pacing restlessly from past half hour in the Borrow kitchen. Molly is cooking a variety of dishes since the time Ron left with Kreacher and none's disturbing her. Twins Angie and Fleur are sitting around the table with Vic on it playing with her Uncles. Audrey is talking to Percy over floo asking him the latest news.

'It's almost five. Do you think the plan Hermione suggested will buy them time' Fleur asked Twins.

'It has to. Wallace said he doesn't want any of our family at the scene to make it look like Harry chose against our wishes' Fred told her.

'If you ask me that's a load of crap' George is interrupted by Ginny. She shouted 'HARRY' and ran out of the house before any of them asked what happened.

All of them rushed behind her into the back garden and stopped after she stopped a few meters away. 'What's it Gin...' Fred stopped talking when they heard a pop and saw Harry walking towards them carrying someone. Ginny ran towards him and hugged them both.

'I am sorry Teddybear' Ginny said pulling back when she heard a muffled cry. Teddy who was clinging onto Harry's neck tightly till now looked at Ginny and went into her arms clasping his small hands around her neck. She started crying embracing him and Harry slowly guided them inside.

All the others came running towards them and Molly pulled Harry into a bear hug followed by Fleur. He greeted Angie and Audrey and motioned all of them inside holding Ginny around her shoulders. Once inside Ginny sat Teddy on the table and started caressing and fondling him checking for any injuries. Teddy stiffened at her touch and seemed to wince when she touched his shoulders and back. Not satisfied she removed his clothes and all of them were shocked to see the marks on his shoulders and back.

'Mama Teddy's red' Vic said pointing Teddy's back. Fleur turned Victorie's face away and said 'Vic, come on. Let's go check on little Molly' Fleur lifted her and went out of the room. Ginny shouted 'Audrey' and got response immediately 'I called Poppy. She will be here in five minutes'.

Molly came forward pushing Harry sideways and tried to have a proper look at Teddy but he frightened and moved towards Ginny quickly. Ginny snapped 'not now Mum' and held Teddy closely in her arms so carefully.

Molly was shocked by the tone Ginny took but recovering quickly she said 'his hands Ginny they are bruised'.

Harry who was standing closely to Ginny placed his hands on her shoulders from behind and said 'let Mum look him Gin. She won't hurt him'.

Ginny turned back looked at Harry and said 'I am not leaving him'. Harry shocked by her response moved close to her and placed hands around her and Teddy. 'I won't leave him either Gin. I will never ask you to' Harry told her slowly and she leaned back into his embrace holding Teddy closely.

A few minutes later they were all alerted by when someone stepped out of fireplace. Harry instinctively drew his wand and stood shielding Ginny and Teddy. Audrey moved to the fire place and greeted Madam Pomfrey 'hi Poppy, thank you for coming quickly'.

'Of course I will come when needed. Did something happen to the elf, I told Wallace to let him rest' Madam Pomfrey asked Audrey.

'It's not Kreacher Poppy. We want you to check on Teddy' Audrey told her. Hearing his name called, Teddy stiffened and held Ginny closely.

'Oh Mr Potter, I should have guessed after seeing you here. Where is young Lupin?' she asked them. Harry moved sideways to other side of Teddy and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. All the others moved away giving access to Madam Pomfrey.

'Hi Teddy, how are you today' she asked the kid kindly but he buried his head into Ginny's neck and held her tightly. Madam Pomfrey wanted to say something but stopped after looking at Ginny.

'Teddybear, baby will you let Poppy check you once' Ginny asked slowly in his ear not releasing him. He nodded 'NO' not lifting his head from her shoulder and Ginny looked at Harry giving him a questioning look.

'Gin, let's move to living room. We can sit freely with Teddy and Madam Pomfrey can check him there' Harry told her moving behind her and looking at Teddy for acceptance. Teddy looked at Harry fearfully and again buried his head into Ginny's shoulder. Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't want his godson to be frightened of him. It's not just tying Teddy to a chair they have abused him.

Harry gently put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. 'I won't let anything happen to you kiddo. You believe Harry right' Harry asked Teddy while Ginny turned her head to look at him. Teddy slowly lifted his head and looked at Harry few seconds and started crying.

'Oh! Baby what has they done to you. No one will harm you now. You are home' Ginny said hugging him closely. Harry hugged them both again.

'Mr Potter, let me check young Lupin. Its better if we don't delay it' Madam Pomfrey told Harry. Harry guided Ginny and Teddy into the living room and sat them on the couch. Ginny held Teddy in her lap and Harry sat beside her. Madam Pomfrey knelt before them and started diagnosing Teddy. After few minutes she made Teddy drink couple of potions with the help of Ginny.

'I have mended his injuries on back and shoulders. This' pointed at his wrists and said 'will take couple of days. I will give salve for that'. She took one purple paste and gave to Molly.

'Give him these for next three days and I order complete rest' she added giving the potions and instructing Molly about them. Someone came through fire place and Harry immediately alerted and drew his wand. Twins went to check and came in with San.

'All taken care of' he told looking at Harry who nodded his response.

'I gave a sleeping potion to Molly. You can give him that after dinner' Madam Pomfrey told Ginny. Ginny stood and handed Teddy to Harry who stood with her. She then hugged Madam Pomfrey saying 'Thanks Poppy. You are the best'.

'You are welcome Ginny. You can contact me any time. I will come to check him in a couple of days again' Poppy told her and took leave from all of them. Harry and Audrey thanked her and she flooed back to Hogwarts. San had a word with her in private before she left.

'What are we saying to the Ministry' Fred asked Harry when he came to living room. Harry who didn't think about that only stared at him.

'We have to inform them at least' George said trying to convince Harry.

'Why don't you make a floo call to Percy' Ginny asked them. When they looked at her not accepting the option 'I don't want any one questioning Teddy' she declared hugging him closely and looked at Harry.

'I don't think floo call will stop them from coming over. I have to go and inform the Minister' he continued without giving any chance for others to interrupt 'that's the best way and I promise Gin no one will come to question Teddy'.

'I will go home with Teddy if anyone comes' She told him. Harry kissed Teddy and her bye and flooed to Arthur's office following San.

Harry and San flooed to an empty office and quickly walked to conference hall. Opening the door they noticed Heads addressing the Aurors and DMLE team. Bill, Hermione, Padma and few others are also in the room.

'Harry Did you find Teddy?' Ron asked them eagerly.

'Teddy's Safe at home' Harry told him. Their family, friends, Wallace and Robards sighed in relief and others made a loud cheer. Weasleys Neville and Padma moved to them and Hermione hugged them both followed by Padma.

Wallace asked 'So Care to explain about your adventure Potter'.

'I will Mr Wallace but to let you know it's not an adventure it's a rescue'. Harry answered him stepping into the room.

'Is it Dorset Potter' Robards asked him.

'Yes sir. It's in Dorset. San can give you the directions better' Harry answered him understanding his question.

'Harry Arthur and Kingsley went to address the Press at Atrium' Hermione blurted suddenly.

'Potter Hunt you both come and explain us what happened and how you found him. Longbottom inform the Minister' Robards ordered them.

'Sir, San can explain you everything. I think I should go to Minister' Harry told Robards.

'That's a nice thought Potter. I will accompany you. Robards prepare the report and round up that Dorset location' Wallace agreed with Harry and instructed Robards.

Harry and Wallace left the room and Neville asked 'who made that show in the entrance of that house' Neville asked San.

'Who do you think Nev' San asked smirking.

'I bet it's you Ron here thought otherwise' Neville told him.

'You win mate. The entrance is my work' San told him.

'Hunt you can gloat heroics later. Now come here and give us details' Robards barked. They all moved to sit around the table.

San explained them how Kreacher gave them the lead about Hedgehope and how they found about Dorset. He carefully omitted the parts about their other forms and Robards who knew about his other form didn't press further. He then told them there are nearly twenty wizards bound in Dorset and their apparent leader is left with a severed hand.

'Weasley Longbottom, take squad-2 and wrap the work there. Peasegood call of all the others who are on duty' Robards gave orders and they followed.

'What, I have done my job mate' San told Ron smiling when Ron stopped at the door looking for him to join them giving him a note with the approximate location.

'You will need the services of a curse breaker there' San added and Robards asked Bill and his team for help who accepted and left along with Ron and Neville. San moved towards Padma who is profusely thanking the others for their help.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Kingsley and Arthur are sitting on a dais and the Ministry communicator started speaking when Harry and Wallace reached the atrium. They quickly went to Percy and Harry told him Teddy is safe at the Burrow. Percy immediately notified Hermione who is preparing and rehearsing the muggle actor on how to make a vow and conduct on stage in the nearby room. She is immediately relieved hugged Percy and ran out of the room to meet Harry. He came to update the Minister who just started speaking.

'I called you all to address about the unrest caused by a news regarding Mr Potter...' Percy came from behind stopping his speech and updated him about the latest events quietly. Kingsley sighed in relief smiled. He looked behind to see Harry standing there beside Hermione and nodding at him in confirmation. Arthur also looked at Harry and rushed to him. Harry conveyed the message Teddy's safe and the Weasley patriarch embraced him with relief.

All the reporters watched the whole scene and started shouting their questions 'is Potter's godson really kidnapped' 'Is Mr Potter taking the vow' 'did the ministry detain the Potters' 'Is Mrs Tonks dead' 'Do you think the death eaters are behind this' 'Are you sacrificing the kid for the sake of Mr potter'

Hearing this question and seeing that they are not listening to Kingsley's answers Harry moved onto the dais and stood beside him. Lifting his hand he silenced the reporters and addressed them.

'I cannot disclose any detail as the case is with DMLE and officially I am on leave. I will only say this 'my godson's home in the care of my wife' Harry told them clearly.

'Is it true he is Kidnapped?' 'Who kidnapped him' 'Are you in America for vacation' 'Do you love him' 'Is Mr Lupin abused at home?'

He motioned them to calm down and answered 'I cannot give you any details about kidnap. The case is open with DMLE and you can contact them. I will say this 'yes he's kidnapped. He was rescued and now safe at home'

'Do you think the death eaters are behind this' 'did you catch the kidnappers?' 'Is it true you are making him a ward of the Ministry?' Harry fumed at this question and glared at the reporter. His magic lost control and a golden aura formed around him. All the occupants of the room felt the effects and looked in awe.

'Rita Skeeter. I should have expected' Harry said through gritted teeth. He composed himself smiled and said 'If we keep all the busybodies in a room you occupy first row'. He became serious and continued 'I am warning you. Next time you make up stories about me or my family you will rue that day'.

'You are threatening a reporter Mr Potter. We can file a complaint against you' another reporter warned him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and replied 'You can. I won't stop you'.

'Are you implying you are above law Mr Potter' asked another reporter.

Kingsley sensing the situation tried to pacify the situation said 'Mr Potter implied nothing like that. We are drifting apart from topic' looking at them and Harry. Harry nodded and looked at the reporters.

'You haven't answered the question Mr Potter' another reporter from Daily Prophet asked him.

'What question' Harry asked him.

'You haven't answered Ms Skeeter' the reporter explained.

'No' Harry replied coldly.

'So it's true you don't love him. Is he abused at home' he probed.

'HOW DARE YOU' roared Harry and for the second time his magic lost control and this time all the reporters who are standing forced back onto their seats and the others on the dais moved away. Arthur and Hermione tried to come towards Harry but were forced back.

'Ok. This is not to prove anything but only to put the issue to rest and let the public know the truth' Harry told them and took his wand into his hand.

'I Harry James Potter do swear that my godson Edward Remus Lupin is neither abused nor unloved by me and my wife'. A white light emitted from his wand and enveloped him. He put his wand back and said 'I hope you all are satisfied and the kidnapper's question is also answered'.

No one said anything. Most of them sat staring at him and the others are noting what he said. Harry continued 'I expect you all to not harass my godson with questions when you see him. Whoever wants a revenge against me, I am warning you don't you dare think about my family'. Harry nodded looking at Kingsley and disappeared from there.

Arthur and Hermione immediately left the Atrium. Kingsley and Wallace answered few more questions and concluded the meeting.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry Popped into the living room of the Burrow and saw Ginny sitting in a couch by the fireplace holding Teddy in her lap sideways with his head resting under her chin and his legs stretched in the couch. He moved to them and tried to lift Teddy's legs to sit close to them. Teddy winced and tried to move away from her lap but Ginny held him close. Opening his eyes he saw Harry lifting his legs and relaxed slightly. Harry settled close to Ginny smoothed Teddy's hair and kissed his fore head. Teddy closed his eyes again moving closer to Ginny who started rubbing his back soothingly.

Harry put a hand over Ginny's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry started rubbing teddy's sole slowly making the boy relax more. When Teddy's more relaxed, Harry kissed Ginny's head and relaxed resting his head on Ginny's. Fred, George, Angelina and Audrey were also there in the room but the Potter's are oblivious to their presence. Molly came into the room announcing dinner is ready and George said they will wait for the others to come home.

'Ginny, he needs to eat something and take potion later' Audrey said loudly bringing her to the present.

'Give him a bath with warm water dear. It will ease his body and aids him sleep better' Molly told her daughter. Harry looked between them both and carefully took Teddy in his lap. Ginny stood up, stretched herself and lifted Teddy. The child locked his arms around her and she moved to the stairs followed by Harry.

Molly told George to floo call the others and ask them to return home quickly. She also added to call Hermione. George complied and she turned to Audrey and asked them to stay for the night which the girl accepted.

Ginny took Teddy to her room upstairs and started removing his clothes. Harry went to the attached bathroom started filling warm water. She asked the child if he can walk in there and he nodded reluctantly. Taking his hand she took him inside the bathroom and saw Harry checking the water. Looking at then Harry smiled and lifted the boy inside. Ginny started slowly rubbing his shoulders and back and washed his hair.

Harry went out and came in a few minutes later to find her playing with foam making bubbles and Teddy smiling. He is relieved to see him smile again. It will take few weeks for him to recover from traumatic experience completely but it's a start.

Looking at him Ginny whispered something and they both blew some bubbles at him and he dodged some slowly and moved forward to take some foam and respond back. Few minutes later Ginny washed him completely with water and lifted him out of the tub. Harry took the towel carefully dried him and took him to the bedroom.

Ginny sent Harry to shower and helped the boy into his pyjamas Molly brought for him. She lifted him and went to the living room where the family is waiting. Bill and Hermione arrived and they are waiting for the remaining three. Looking at the descending pair Hermione moved towards them quickly. Teddy winced looking at her and held onto Ginny tightly burying his head into her neck.

Ginny stopped the other girl lifting a hand and calmed Teddy saying its Hermione and no need to fear. Hermione is shocked to see that and stepped back hesitantly.

'He is frightened and refused even Mum near him' Fred whispered to her coming close and Ginny's look said meant the same. She nodded and went back to her chair.

Ginny moved to the table and waited holding Teddy looking at Bill. Her brother enlarged a chair for her and she sat in there taking Teddy in her lap. Molly placed the soup and she started feeding him. He looked around slowly and when Ginny explained him they are all family and asked him to have some soup he agreed.

Harry came down looking tired and refreshed and sat beside them enlarging another chair. He took Teddy from her and she fed him some solid food later which he ate only a few bites. Arthur and Percy came in next and greeted everyone. Audrey stopped Percy from going to Teddy while Arthur moved slowly and stood near them.

'Hi Teddy, its good you are home. Have you eaten anything' Arthur asked the child slightly bending looking directly at him.

Teddy snuggled close to Harry at first but looked at the older man for a minute and said 'Soup' very slowly.

'Ah hot soup, nice and you already had a bath. A good night's sleep and you can play with Victorie in the morning. Do you want to play with her?' Arthur asked him with a smile.

'He looked at Harry then Ginny and Arthur a couple of times and said 'yes'. They all smiled and Arthur asked 'Did you give him the potion dear' looking at Ginny.

'No Dad, he just ate and we will in five minutes' Ginny replied. Arthur patted her head and went back to Molly. They spoke for a minute and the Weasley matriarch said 'Ron will take some time dears. Let's start dinner, Teddy looks sleepy'.

They all sat around the table while Fleur and Angie brought food. Molly served the Potters first and Ginny wolfed down what is put in front of them. The rest of the family started eating normally and Twins started a conversation with Bill and Percy. Percy told Harry Robards asked him to give a message that his leave is in effect and he is requested not to be seen outside.

Harry thanked him and said they are staying home for the coming week and play with Teddy ruffling his Godson's hair. Ginny saw his eyes closing and asked her mother to fetch the potion. She fed the potion to Teddy and stood up. Taking him from Harry she excused herself and went to her room. Harry made sure they are out of earshot and asked Arthur 'Who is interrogating the men caught'.

'Kingsley tasked Proudfoot and a team of four. Ron's in that and they are starting tomorrow.' Arthur told him.

Harry got up looked around the table and said 'I... we want to thank you all for what you have done. I couldn't imagine losing him after all this' emotionally. His eyes are teary but he refused to let them fall. Molly came and hugged him 'oh Harry' followed by Hermione and other ladies.

'You don't have to thank us son. We consider him our first grandchild as you both consider him son. Family always sticks together and we are not same when we lose any of us' Arthur said looking at him directly from his seat.

'He may be your godson but Remus and Tonks are also our friends Harry. Teddy is family' Bill added. Harry nodded looked at them both and went upstairs.

Coming to Ginny's room he saw her sitting with her back to the headboard and Teddy lying with his head in her lap. He came and joined them on the bed taking his legs in his lap and slowly rubbing his feet and legs. Few minutes later Teddy fell to sleep, Ginny turned him onto the pillow and left to have a much needed bath.

Coming after shower and dressing for the night, she saw Harry lying beside the sleeping Teddy waiting for her. He looked tired and drained by the day's events. She came to his side kissed him good night and saying love you and moved to lie down on the other side of Teddy. She kissed her sleeping godson on the fore head and smoother his hair, did the same with his husband and closed her eyes putting an arm protectively around the child.


	9. Chapter 9

It's over isn't it?

Teddy Ginny and surprisingly Harry slept late into the following morning. By the time Harry came down, the others already left for the day. Fleur is in dining room with Victorie and baby Molly is sleeping in her crib.

'Morning' Harry greeted coming down the stairs.

'Morning Harry, breakfast is ready' Fleur told him feeding the toddler who is playing with her dolls on dining table. Looking at him the child's eyes lit up and she looked behind him to see her older friend.

Harry ruffled her hair and said 'Teddy is sleeping Torie' and added 'You can play after he wakes up' looking at her fallen face. She eyed him for a minute and smiled. He got the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and thanked the woman taking a seat near the child.

'Is Ginny up' Audrey asked coming to the room from outside with a copy of Daily prophet few minutes later.

'She's asleep' Harry replied taking a bite. Audrey sat in the opposite chair and pushed the paper towards him. He looked at her questioningly and she pointed to the news paper with her eyes.

Looking at the front page he saw the headline _'The Saviour's Warning – Don't come near my family'_ with his picture in atrium yesterday below it. The story covered half of front page and continued inside. He doesn't want to read all the shit written about him in the morning and spoil his mood for the entire day. He pushed the paper aside looking at his sister by law asking her why she showed him.

Audrey told 'they ran multiple new stories and brought back a few from the years before' trying to convince him to read. When Harry looked stared at her not taking the paper she sighed and said 'It covered many things Harry. From The Ministry harassing pure blood families to you couldn't control your powers and that the Ministry is listening to you because they fear you pull again some show like the reforms and become something they can't handle. It also mentioned problems in your married life because of Teddy'.

'What?' Harry blurted furiously dropping his sandwich.

'Our Law enforcement telling reporters they will call them after the detailed investigation gave them the chance to speculate and we know Prophet is a hungry dog sniffing for meat. They found a bone' Audrey tried to explain the situation.

Harry understood her and doesn't like it. It's true he is becoming powerful and the effects post marriage are severe than he anticipated. He is trying hard to fully control his magic working on his emotions but the events of the past couple of days are very hard and the scene of his Godson with his hands tied to a chair brought back the memories of his childhood.

He composed and asked 'what else they wrote. Any truths'

Audrey looked at him for a minute and answered 'Not much, I believe they weren't told any by those involved'.

When Harry waited looking at her she said 'Percy told Mr Wallace warned everyone about secrecy'.

Harry nodded and said 'That's good to hear. I want them to find out why the bastard targeted Teddy and our family'

'Molly waited for you this morning Harry. She went to Mungos with Angelina when you were sleeping' Fleur told them removing the dishes.

'I will go later in the day after Gin wakes up' Harry replied and said 'I will drop by the Ministry later and see what they found' turning to Audrey.

'You can talk to Ron no. He is there from yesterday night' Fleur suggested. Harry looked between the two woman and asked 'yesterday night?'

'Hmm He came to dinner late and left immediately after eating. Said something about interrogation' Fleur replied. Harry finished his plate quickly and left to firecall Ron.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Couple of hours later Harry is in St Mungos lobby asking the receptionist about Mrs Tonks. She eyed him for a minute and gave the details saying he can't enter without the permission of Law office. Harry thanked her giving a warm smile and walked to the destination. Mrs Weasley is sitting outside the room looking tired. Looking at the two DMLE trainees posted at the entrance of corridor he removed the charms and greeted them. Thanking him for being discreet they allowed him in.

'Harry dear, how are you this morning? How is Teddy?' Molly fired questions meeting him half way in the corridor.

Harry stopped and answered 'I am good. Teddy woke up and ate breakfast Molly. He's still clinging to Gin or me though' looking at the short woman.

'Nonsense he will be alright within couple of days with regular food and good sleep' Mrs Weasley brushed aside his concerns giving him a once over. That's how she is, anything can be fixed by food and sleep and Harry knew her cooking can do wonders. Together they walked to the room and waited outside. Ten minutes later the healers came out and

'Mr Davis how is she' Harry asked looking at the one who deals with Aurors and Harry regularly. The healer in question looked at the other and answered 'Harry, we successfully operated her and she will wake up be evening'.

'Thank Merlin. That's good to hear Neil. Will she be alright?' Mrs Weasley asked him hopefully.

'The danger is passed for now Molly. She is under observation' Healer Davis answered choosing his words and Harry is not fooled by them.

'What is it Mr Davis' Harry asked with concern.

Healer Davis sighed and replied 'She is out of mortal danger but we aren't sure about her full recovery. She is under observation'

'What do you mean by full recovery Mr Davis? Surely we can ask for Scolair's help' Harry reasoned with him.

'We are doing our best Mr Potter. There were no dark curses involved and there was little our expert could do.' The other healer replied offended by Harry's comment.

'I am sorry sir. I meant no offense' Harry said truthfully after a moment looking at the two of them.

'She lost lot of blood. Her liver and intestines are in worse condition Harry. She was brought in after long time and we are trying everything' Healer Davis explained and assured Harry.

'Can we go in' Mrs Weasley asked the two and they allowed her saying she is unconscious and asked not to disturb the patient. They walked inside and stayed for half hour before Charlie came in asking them to go home.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry flooed to Atrium and walked to the investigation rooms as discussed previously with Ron. He saw the heads of DMLE and Aurors in the ante room with few others. Proudfoot welcomed him saying he missed an exciting night. Looking at their fatigued faces he understood they all were working the whole night.

'Do you find why he targeted Teddy?' Harry asked the senior Auror moving inside the room.

'From what I saw he is a psychopath Potter. He recovering from wounds and we kept him for last.' Proudfoot replied in a tired voice.

'What about the others?' Harry asked looking around. He saw Ron, Neville, and Williamson with couple others in the room.

'We found nothing from the one's in Hedgehope Harry. The one injured by Kreacher was supposed to be there in Dorset. Five of those in Dorset have some info and all the things pointed to their leader. We can only find something useful after questioning him' Ron briefed his friend. Harry nodded and said 'I am in sir' turning to Robards.

'No you are not Potter' Wallace stated from his seat surprising the others. They both stared for a minute and Harry broke the contact first saying 'I apologize for yesterday sir. I would like to be there for his questioning'. Again to the surprise of many.

'It's not about you or your wife refusing to follow my orders or other sweet things you told Potter. You chose to be the parent and stayed out of the team. You cannot come in now' Wallace sternly told him the reason behind his words. Harry looked at his boss and sighed turning away.

'I will allow you to watch the proceedings' Wallace stated spiking Harry's interest and added 'as a parent' looking at him. They both nodded at each other agreeing message was conveyed.

'We start in half hour and you aren't allowed to look into the report. We will send a copy later officially' Robards said leaning back in his chair.

Harry understood their behavior as something needed at this moment. There is enough back talk the Ministry dealing anything concerning Harry differently from others and they cannot allow more problems in future for being complacent. He nodded to both the heads and asked 'Where's San' turning to Neville.

'He isn't a part of the team and unlike you he is not parent either' Wallace replied instead.

'I am hungry' Ron blurted suddenly and called 'Harry Neville come on we only have half hour' walking out of the room.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Harry is outside the interrogation room with Neville and Wallace beside him. The three stood near the metal grill waiting for the Aurors to bring in the kidnapper and start questioning. 'Potter, remember to stay calm and controlled' barked Robards from inside as his team escorted a deformed man in from the rear entrance.

Harry felt sick looking at him. He knew the crook won't have a hand below his elbow but the man's other hand is also missing from his shoulder. Harry remembered the other San tearing it apart and it seemed odd. His feelings changed the moment he saw the evil smirk of the kidnapper and he remembered the words of senior Auror. Who else will smile in the moment of pain after his both hands removed if not for a psychopath?

Ron forced the Kidnapper in a chair and Williamson bound his legs and ties to it muttering a spell. The man doesn't seem to care about the proceedings and scanning the people around. The moment he saw Harry he shouted 'Ha look at the sham everyone standing there all noble feeling bad for me'.

'Shut up' yelled Ron and the man continued in same tone 'you cheated Potter and that dog of yours took my hand' smiling but the pain is evident in his voice.

'Do you know how hard it is to shit and fuck without hands?' he asked looking at Harry and Proudfoot silenced him. He kept shouting but the voice is muted and he understood that after a minute when the Aurors inside smiled. He turned serious and glared at the head Auror.

'You will only answer to our questions nothing more nothing less' the head Auror sternly told him and ordered 'Weasley administer truth serum and take down what he says'.

Ron did the honours and took a parchment and quill getting ready. Proudfoot started questioning after the potion took effect 'What is your name?'

'Nichol Daw Jugson' the man in question replied and the senior Auror continued 'Did you kidnap Edward Lupin?'

He didn't answer at first but a minute later he slowly said 'I don't know the name. I took that half breed godson of Potter'. The Aurors in the room looked at their boss and the senior Auror asked 'Who sent that letter to Daily Prophet?'

'I did'

'Why?' asked Robards

The man in question scoffed and replied 'how does everyone know what happened'. He tried to break free of his binds by quivering his legs to no avail and let loose a series of curses.

'I asked why you sent the letter to Daily Prophet' Robards spoke clearly.

'What use is it if we keep quiet after risking that much? Humiliation I wanted to kill the half breed in front of Potter's eyes while he watched helplessly.' The man in question turned serious and answered reluctantly.

'How did you recruit those many men' Proudfoot probed.

The man in question eyed the senior Auror quivering in his chair and spat 'worthless dummies. It shouldn't have been like this' motioning to his lost hands with his head. 'They all fucked up and couldn't contain one man from entering the house'.

'How did you recruit them' Robards asked loudly and the man in question is crying now. 'One year... I spent one fucking year finding those and they botched... I failed'.

'Oh Merlin what is that' Neville blurted from beside Harry and Ron cursed 'Bloody Hell why the hell are you sobbing'. The main in question stopped turning serious and stared at Ron.

A minute later he laughed saying 'Ah... the famous brother of that bitch' and turned to Harry. 'Enjoys riding isn't she? I would have put her to good use... Riding her' taunted Nichol. Ron punched him and the chair toppled back by the force.

Proudfoot warned Ron to behave and they both are surprised to find the man laughing evilly between sobs. Harry's temper rose hearing the statement and he held the metal grill so hard that his fingers turned white. Williamson lifted the chair and held the prisoner in place again.

'What do you know about the attack on Harpies stadium' Robards asked calmly.

The man refused to answer and Robards again asked 'the attack on Harpies stadium. What do you know about it?'

'We bungled to catch our target. We failed Merlin why are you asking about my failures'. He started crying again. A minute later he turned angry and seriously spat 'That slag is still out there shagging her husband, I promised the one catches her gets the chance to fuck her first'.

'Bastard' roared Harry from outside the room and Neville held his hand from cursing the man. Wallace barked 'control yourself Potter or I will have you sent out'. Harry shook Neville away from him and stared at the man in question who is laughing again.

'Finish this Robards' Wallace ordered the head of Aurors and the old wizard asked 'why do you target her?'

'We searched for the ones close to Potter. I selected her after we found about the marriage' the man answered.

'They weren't married then idiot' Williamson rebuked.

Nichol sneered and replied 'I wanted to see how noble Potter is' looking at their confused faces he added 'I wanted to see if Potter marries a whore' laughing even more. Harry kept looking at the man and calmly said 'the potion wore off' startling both the men beside him.

'What?' Neville blurted and 'How...' asked Wallace looking at him. Harry didn't acknowledge him and stated 'he is not lying' looking at the man.

'What are your plans against Potter and his family?' Robards asked the crook.

'I plan to destroy them' he replied seriously with words dripped of malice.

'How' asked Ron

'Hah... easy, kill the half breed, rape his slag of a wife. Kill you and your whore' the man answered evaluating his options.

'Are any death eaters involved with you' Robards asked

'Didn't listen to me even after my pleas' the man spat angrily and laughed saying 'Weak... They are all cowards'. He again turned serious and said 'they won't win. They crave power and refuse to sacrifice their lives'

Listening to the man intently Harry said 'He wants me destroyed. He is not lying and doesn't have any plan for next'. Wallace watched him and asked 'How do you know'.

'If he had back up or wanted to escape, he wouldn't have stayed there after we breached their location' Harry stated irritably.

Wallace tried to reply but Harry cut him off saying 'That bastard wanted to kill Teddy while I am watching helplessly' remembering the horrific moment of the day before.

'What are you planning then Harry' Neville asked his friend. 'Going home' Harry said after a minute and left the room nodding at the surprised Head of DMLE.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

It was evening when Ron finished his report on the interrogation of that prime convict and flooed to The Burrow. Feeling hungry he went directly to kitchen and saw his mother preparing dinner.

'Anything to eat Mum' Ron asked from the door startling her. 'Ronnie, you are home' Molly turned leaving her work and moved to greet him. 'There are cakes, cookies and apples' she told him pulling into a hug.

'Did you eat anything from yesterday, don't worry I am cooking dinner early.' She told getting back to work without waiting for his reply. Ron sat on the counter taking some cakes and checking what she is cooking for dinner.

'Is it over' she asked cutting the meat.

'We are done with questioning Mum. He confessed, they are to be tried before Wizengamot tomorrow and by evening their sentencing will be finished' Ron told her between bites.

'Thank Merlin, you caught him this time. Harry was telling Audrey and Fleur he was the one behind the attack on Ginny and stadium. Merlin knows what he would have done if he escaped' Molly stopped her work becoming emotional.

'Yes Mum, with him gone there are only few death eaters who are under watch. I believe we are safe for now' Ron agreed with her.

'I made a basket for the others, could you please take it dear. Harry also didn't have much after coming back' Molly asked him showing the packed bag.

'Hmmm...' Ron answered with full mouth and said 'I don't know when he left. I have few things to talk anyway' after a minute getting down from the counter and taking a butter beer out. He kissed her cheek and left with the basket.

Walking to the garden he saw from distance two swings in motion hanging from a tree and knew the two toddlers are enjoying their playtime. Moving closer to the group sitting before them he saw Harry leaning against another tree and his two sisters by law on a carpet few feet away with the baby. Looking at the swings she saw Teddy in one and his sister in other with her niece. Both the girls were challenging the kid laughing and Harry is magically controlling his swing to move safely.

'Uncl Wonee' Victorie cried happily looking at him announcing his presence to them. Ginny slowed the swing and dropped the two year old down. The girl ran to him happily calling his name. Ron put the basket down and lifted the girl.

Teddy became tensed by the new arrival and Ginny sensing that pulled the boy into her lap and resumed her swinging. Slowly they reached full force and they both challenged Ronald and Victorie to match them. Uncle saw his niece pout and told her something making her smile. Together they ran to the next swing and started to match their challengers.

Fifteen minutes later, they all stopped when Ron told them he brought the snack basket and came to sit on the carpet. Harry joined them and Teddy sat between the Potters.

'Mum's worried you haven't eaten mate. Didn't you tell we went to cafe this afternoon?' Ron teased his friend.

'Did you' Harry asked taking two sandwiches form the basket and giving one to Teddy. Ron laughed asking 'why will I? I had cakes after coming'.

'I didn't tell her cause it was you who had lunch mate. We only had a bite' Harry replied with a wink. They all sat there spending time with the kids while Ginny teased Ron about his bulging tummy making Victorie giggle and chant the word. When Fred came calling them inside, Fleur magically packed everything and Ginny took Teddy from Harry, Ron pulled his friend aside.

When their family are out of earshot, Ron told him 'the report is completed mate. Robards is saying he is in for life if the panel decide against the kiss'.

Harry nodded at him and asked 'when is the trail'. Ron immediately replied 'Tomorrow mate. Kingsley wants this settled as soon as possible'.

'I know he is not lying, Ron. Is all his team brought in?' Harry asked his friend slightly concerned.

'He gave us a location where there are few new recruits Harry. They are raiding it tonight. I am not sure we will find any there though with the others getting captured and all' Ron answered the things happened after Harry left.

'I want all of them accounted for' Harry stated with no room for argument.

'I don't think they are dangerous without all their leaders. He said he left them because they aren't up to the mark' Ron tried to explain him but a fierce look from Harry made him stop.

'We are not taking any chances with our family. No matter how small it is... do you hear me?' Harry told seriously taking a step towards him. Ron lifted his hands and said 'yes we aren't'.

When they both resumed walk around the territory, Harry mumbled sorry and Ron asked 'Will you come to the trial'.

Harry thought for a minute and said 'No, we are taking Teddy to Hogwarts tomorrow. He needs to be checked by Poppy and it will be a change of scene for him'.

'Take Torie as well mate, she will cheer him up' Ron suggested and they changed their route going inside.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

Hermione came directly to the Burrow from ministry after a busy day with the trails and her routine work. Molly made her tea and asked her to sit saying Harry and Ginny will be there with two toddlers in half an hour. Deciding against sitting in the living room, she is pacing in the front yard. Percy greeted her coming home followed by Arthur and Bill. George and Fred are yet to arrive from the shop and Charlie at the hospital.

Ron came next and they both exchanged a tense moment before he disappeared inside. San and Neville came with Padma and Ernie in tow and she led them around the house into the back yard. She asked them to choose a place for their meeting and went in to get Ron and Harry.

'I see some of your friends outside Ron. Why don't you call them inside' Molly was asking her last son when she walked into kitchen looking for him.

'There you go she is already inside Mum' Ron answered taking a muffin and showing Hermione. The brunette said 'no trouble Molly, we are having a small discussion and the burrow is one of the safest places now' without looking at him.

'It's ok dear. If you need anything give me a call' Molly replied going back to her work.

'Thank you Molly. Neville and Ernie came prepared' Hermione replied turning to Ron. He suddenly got up and asked 'what why ain't I invited for this celebration'. Hermione gave a filthy look and replied 'I came in to get you and Harry'.

'Let's go then. Bye Mum' Ron started walking out calling to his mother. Coming to the living room they saw Harry and Ginny with the kids conversing with Bill and Fleur.

'You are late' Hermione called looking at him and he smiled replying 'I am bound to be with three kids'. Ginny nudged him and he kissed her pouted lips making her smile. 'Shall we?' Hermione asked cutting the couple and he asked where.

'Come on Harry, its only Back garden' Ron groaned not liking the closeness of Potter and his sister.

'In five minutes, I will be there' Harry told them taking the bags they brought from their visit. It was only Hogwarts at first and an ice cream led to a small shopping trip.

By the time Hermione and Ron reached the lawn near the trees, their four friends are seated enjoying butter beer.

'Started without me?' Ron asked sitting beside Ernie and taking a bottle from the case.

'Started? What is this? A feast to wait for you' San asked taking a sip. Ron looked around and saw there's nothing but the case of butter beer.

'You said there's a party' he accused Hermione who took out a miniature file from her pocket.

'She knows you won't come out otherwise mate' Neville replied and they all laughed at Ron's expense.

'You owe me one' Ron stated looking at Hermione. She seriously replied 'I said nothing. I owe you nothing.'

'There's no need to hide things. I would have come out if asked' Ron shot back.

She gave a dry laugh and said 'yes you would have, after completing the plate of muffins' and the others laughed again.

'Muffins, I brought cookies' Harry told coming to join them with a plate. 'Help yourselves' he said putting it in the middle.

'You should have come to the trial Harry' Hermione seriously said looking at him.

'Why what happened?' he asked in the same tone.

'He warned you Harry. I can still hear the shouts of that maniac. He said 'you aren't safe and they will destroy you repeatedly like a chant at the end'.

'You can't be serious Mione. He is a psychopath. We can't expect the criminals to behave like good boys and listen to everything we say' Ron told her brushing aside her concerns.

Harry saw her and knew there is something amiss or Hermione will not be worried for every small threat against them. 'It was really creepy Ron. We cannot just dismiss that' Padma also supported Hermione.

Harry looked around the other three and Neville spoke 'It was not like a normal trial Harry but not unheard of either' staying neutral.

'What are you thinking Hermione' he asked her and she blurted 'I want you to ask for questioning him again. He threatened your family. You can petition the Wizengamot but you have to do it tonight. His sentence will be carried out tomorrow before lunch'.

All of them are stunned by her suggestion. It was San who replied 'there is a possibility Harry but why are you saying this Sis' looking her.

'With his sentencing it is clear everyone thinks we are safe. What if there is something else planned for next?' she asked.

'Don't be paranoid Mione. Surely we can't think there's something planned' Ernie told her and he doesn't sound very confident.

'I was there for part of the questioning Mione. The crook didn't lie when he told there's no plan after this. I am sure of it' Harry told her.

'You also said the potion wore off Harry' Neville reminded him.

'WHAT?' Ron blurted coughing and spilling his mouthful.

'I am sure it wore off during the questioning' he said looking at Neville and 'I am sure he didn't lie' looking at his best friend.

'There's a chance' San whispered and Ernie loudly asked 'Spill idiot'. 'The room where we found him and Teddy, it smelled odd like a potion lab. He might be experimenting with them' San told them looking at Harry.

'I couldn't concentrate on anything except Teddy when I saw him at the end of that bastard's wand' Harry sighed.

'What about the answers he gave after you left Harry?' Ron asked seriously. They all looked at each other and Neville replied 'All you asked after Harry left was the names and the other hidden locations'.

'Yeah we found it and six of his men as well' San replied.

'I don't think there's any use asking for questioning Hermione' Padma told the other girl.

'Why' Hermione cried and she replied 'If the Wizengamot accepts his plea, they will designate a team for questioning under truth serum. They will take the answers and carryout the sentence. We cannot delay it until we find this supposed threat'.

'Yeah and the authenticity of the words of a psychopath is also questioned there' Neville added looking at them.

'I don't like it. I knew this hasn't ended. The end doesn't have what and if' Hermione told them angrily.

They all looked at each other and San told 'you are right Sis. This is not the end and you are angry because you wanted it to'. When Hermione glared at him he said 'we are young and have a lot of life ahead. This can't be the end. There may be others who come for us again but this psychopath won't'.

'What are you hiding San' Harry questioned his fellow Auror.

San smiled weakly and replied 'It's hard to fool you mate. When I saw into him, I saw a man who spoke with him about the attack on the stadium. He again promised the same man they won't fail this time' taking out a small vial with a memory in it and tossed it to Harry.

Catching the vial Harry gave a long stare to him and pocketed it.

'Great, we have the proof. We can stop this and question him. We can end this once and for all Harry' Hermione called going to kneeling position getting ready.

'You can't show that Sis' San quickly stopped her and she retorted 'Why? Because you performed illegal Legilimency on him'.

'Yes. That won't stand as a proof and they may start an investigation of how we caught them when the Aurors and DMLE couldn't'. San replied angrily getting up.

'Right be a Slytherin and save your neck first. Let the others deal with their own problems' Ron commented coming to his ex's defence. They all knew the rift between Ron and San after the latest split of him and Hermione. San and Ron had a big row at the bar one weekend and the next week the Slytherin asked their boss to change his partner from Ron. They weren't enemies but there are times when they had severe disagreements and most of the times San would leave or someone intervened before they escalated.

San is taken aback by that and spat 'Yeah I am Slytherin. Being Slytherin made me who I am. It kept me alive and I won't change it any other way'.

'There's no need of you to bring it up Ron. We came a long way from school.' Neville spoke siding with his best mate pacifying the situation.

'Believe me Sis. I couldn't stand for a minute looking at his memories. He is a maniac. All he did was rape and torture.' San told her composing himself. 'He raped muggle girls and erased their memories later. It took me more than a dozen times to separate that bit' showing the vial he gave to Harry.

'He is right Mione. The Ministry can't break into others mind and look for answers when he is not willing. It's a crime'. Ernie told the rules.

'Wizengamot won't allow this Hermione. We will fall into the pit we dug' Padma also came to their support expressing her doubts.

'Very well, we can't give him Veritaserum. We can't read his brain. How do we find out this man who he is reporting to' Hermione asked irritably.

'The man he was reporting to... I couldn't see his face' San slowly told them.

'What do you mean by that?' Ron snapped and San answered 'he had his face covered both times'.

'He planned this well and seem intelligent' Hermione wondered with wide eyes and Padma told 'He is dangerous'.

'Yes we are at an advantage though' Neville said surprising them all. When they all turned to him he said 'he fooled the whole world to think this psychopath is the master mind behind everything. Now we know there is someone else and what his motive is'

'How do you know that' Ron asked him while the others except Harry are looking confused.

'He wants me' Harry calmly said and stated 'he wants me destroyed'.

'What should we do now Harry?' Hermione cried with hint of panic 'he can be anyone who dislikes you or us'.

'Yes. He can be Hermione. We are protecting ourselves our family and friends first' Harry told her determined.

'What are you planning Harry' Neville asked him.

'It's couple of years we had our DA reunion. We will inform our friends discreetly to stay on guard and look for odd things' Harry told them and turning to Ron and Hermione he said 'I think we should discuss the same with family'.

'What happened to not leaving even small things mate' Ron asked him not happy with his answer.

'Yes, I will speak to Kingsley and Wallace about this and see to have a secret investigation on that Jugson and his group by someone we trust' Harry told them and pulled out the vial. 'We have a lead Ron. We will start looking into all our potential enemies first and would be enemies later' he finished looking at his best friend and the others.

'That would be a long list mate and I am in' San replied and the others followed. They concluded after that with the four friends leaving first. Ron and Hermione went inside when Harry said he needs a walk to calm his mind.

HGHGHGHGHHGHG

By the time he went inside it was already past dinner time and Hermione left for her room. Molly asked him to have dinner and he went upstairs saying he will do it with Ginny without hearing her mother in law completely. Entering her room slowly, he saw Teddy asleep on her large bed and found her sitting by the window looking at the night sky deep in thought. As if sensing his presence she turned got down and smiled at him.

He moved to stand behind her placing his hands protectively around her stomach. She gave a sigh and leaned her head back onto his shoulders placing her hands on his.

'What are you thinking Gin' he asked slowly.

'Things Harry... how we almost lost our boy' she whispered and slowly said 'how I almost lost you again'.

He sighed and started slowly running his hands along her sides trying to calm her. 'He slept already' Harry told her as if it is a question.

'Poor lad has a tiring day Harry and Poppy said she put mild sleeping draught in his potions' she replied and asked 'what is the meeting about' calmly.

'Oh nothing Gin. Hermione wanted to brief me about the trial' Harry told her kissing her cheek trying to avoid the answer.

'Four Aurors and two brilliant girls met you to debrief the proceedings then' she replied turning in his hands and looking at him directly.

'Found it did you?' Harry asked her with tired eyes. 'Mione and San think there is another behind this psychopath. We don't know who he is and decided to stay on guard for now' he told her the gist of the meeting.

Ginny tensed slightly hearing that and started running his hand through her hair relieving it from the band. She looked into his eyes for few moments and leaned to him kissing the corner of his mouth. What started as a small peck intensified into a full out snog. He had one hand holding her nape and the other running on her back while her both hands fisted in her hair.

When he pulled her close and she moaned deeply into his mouth they both realised their location and ended the kiss putting their fore heads together.

They smiled lovingly and she told 'you have to finish that later Mr Potter' kissing the corner of his mouth again and biting his cheek lightly.

'Don't start that Mrs Potter. I mentally prepared for a chaste life for some time from now' Harry grumbled pulling her closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

'Oh my poor baby...' Ginny faked her concern kissing his neck and cupping his bum.

'Gin...' he whined making her laugh and she moved away to stand by the window admiring the sky in moon light.

A minute later he looked at her eyes and saw they are filled with concern. He said 'you asked me...' breaking her gaze and she turned to him.

'You asked me will it ever be normal for us' he told reminding her about the conversation in Gringotts lobby. She nodded turning away again. He moved closer putting both hands on her cheeks and turning her to face him he said 'this is our normal Gin'.

She looked at him confused and he said 'I am the bloody boy who lived. He is godson of a saviour and a quiddich star. All our family are heroes who fought against greatest evil of our era and you my fiery angel are the most beautiful and special woman a man can dream of and you are mine'.

She is moved by his words. Blinking back her tears she said 'yes and you are mine' kissing him. Resting his forehead against her he promised her 'I will do everything I can to make you and our family safe and happy. I ask you to trust me on this'.

'I will Harry and you remember that we won't be happy without you with us' she replied looking into his eyes. He nodded to her and they sealed their promise with a kiss.


End file.
